Dorks and Motorcycles-Destiel
by captaindestiel1
Summary: Highschool!Destiel bad boy cas geeky dean actual storyline not just smut lol. Dean and Cas go to the same prep school together. read the rest to know more :). temp title i dont have any idea what to name this.
1. Pretty cute for a dork

"Castiel!" yelling came from downstairs as a figure grunted in the bed, blue eyes barely open. "ugh mom...shut it..." he groaned, turning over to glance at the time on his phone. it read 7:53 am. "Castiel James Novak!" The woman screamed again "you have school in seven minutes. get up!" Groaning he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh mom I'm up!" he yelled in response. shuffling over to his closet pulling his school uniform out of the floor. It was a bit wrinkled but he didn't care. Slipping on his dress pants and under shirt, Castiel hooked his wallet chain to the belt loop and secured his wallet in his back pocket. He walked past a tall mirror in the corner of his room to grab his dress shirt, which was lazily draped over a chair. He looked in the mirror for a moment. Castiel had been in sports all his life up until he started high school (quite against his will he might add) he was still very toned, lean, but his arms looked like they could knock a guy out in two second flat. "Castiel! I'm not telling you again! Get down here this instant!" his mother screamed. Ignoring her, he spotted his blue and gold striped tie hanging on the door. Grabbing it and slipping on his dress shirt he headed to the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen cooking, back turned while his father sat at the table, coffee in hand, nose stuck in the paper as he ignored the world. Grabbing a croissant of the counter, his mother finally noticed his presence. Turning around she looked disapprovingly at her sons appearance. "Honestly Castiel." She fussed as she began to tuck in his shirt. "You're seventeen years old and you can't even bother to properly dress yourself?" she scolded. He ignored her and began to walk out the door. "Jimmy! tell your son not to walk away when I'm talking to him!" she shouted. Not even bothering to look up from the paper he grunted back in response "He's at that age Naomi, he'll outgrow it." She huffed and turned to reprimand Castiel again but he had already walked out the door. "Ugh, she is so overbearing." Castiel groaned as he walked into the garage to grab his bike. she was sleek, a 1967 Harley Davidson. black as the pavement she rested against. He had named her "Seraph" his parents were religious nuts, which is why he was named after an angel. Seraph was a class of Angel, and he just thought it was a fitting name for the bike that felt like heaven as he rode it.

"Cas!" he heard a voice behind him. It was his neighbor Balthazar. He went to the same prep school as Cas, wearing the same uniform as him but instead of a dress shirt he wore a low cut v neck shirt under his uniform blazer, accompanied by an ungodly amount of necklaces and pendants. "Late again huh Cas?" Balthazar joked as he looked at his friend, blue eyes rivaling Cas's own. "I see your not at school either Balthazar." Cas grunted as he slung his leg over the bike. "My mom didn't wake me up." Balthazar commented as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "I was hoping I could catch a ride with you." Cas sighed ."Fine get on." Grinning, Balthazar swung a leg over the bike, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. "Oh Cassy baby, you're so toned." Balthazar joked as he tightened his grip. "Shut up Balthazar." Cas snapped at him. Balthazar flirted with everyone, guy or girl he didn't care. He was simply a flirt. Finally revving the bike, they sped off on the way to school. Finally reaching the campus, Cas parked his bike and promptly untucked his shirt. Him and Balthazar headed to class. Entering the class, Cas strode in not making eye contact with anyone. "Oh Castiel Novak, how kind of you to join us, only 45 minutes late." his teacher scowled. Balthazar strolled in right after Cas, acting like he owned the place. "Sorry Anna love, Cassy and I were just having private time." He winked at her, causing her face to grow red. half anger half blush.

"That's Mrs. Milton, Balthazar now sit down." Shrugging he sat at his desk, still grinning. "Now class, pair up with a partner, and Castiel and Balthazar you can't be partners. again." the teacher added. "Alright Anna, I'll just pair up with this cutie here." Balthazar chucked, slinging his arm around the nervous blonde girl next to him, who giggled. "Fine. Okay, everyone have a partner?" she asked scanning the room. "Dean, come up here and be partners with Castiel." Cas looked back to see a sheepish boy head to the front of the room. He was fairly attractive for a dork, Cas thought as Dean sat beside him. Dean was basically the opposite of Cas. Shirt tucked, tie pulled tight around his neck. His light brown hair was slightly spiked in the front but neat. Long lashes fell over stunning emerald eyes as Dean glanced at at Cas from under them. "Hi, I'm Dean." He said sheepishly, face turning red under freckles. Dean wore glasses too, small frames that almost hid his bright green eyes. "what a shame",Cas thought. "I'm Cas." he nodded in response to the shy boy. Dean tried the make him self look as small as he could but Cas could see toned muscles under his dress shirt. "Alright class!" the teacher spoke pulling Cas out of his thoughts. "This is a two week assignment, pick a famous figure and do a report together." Dean fidgeted next to Cas the whole class. They couldn't figure out who they wanted to do their report on. Dean suggested Abe Lincoln, Cas wanted to do Stevie Nix. "Oh how about the lead singer of Night Ranger? He was a cool dude." Cas suggested. "What's Night Ranger?" Dean asked as he looked up from his notebook. "What's Night Ranger? Are you kidding me man?" Dean looked at him confused. "You've never heard the song Sister Christian?" Dean shook his head. "Alright who ever we pick, we are going to work on it at my house." Cas, determined to educated Dean in music added "And I'm going to teach you about Night Ranger." By the end of class Cas and Dean decided on Leonardo da Vinci. It was the only one suggested that was approved. As Dean headed to his next class he heard a voice behind him. "Dean wait up!" it was Castiel Novak jogging to catch up with him. panting as he reached Dean. "Gimme your phone." Cas demanded. "What?" Dean felt his face turn red. "I need to text you just in case,since we are working together." Dean hesitantly handed over his phone. Cas typed his number in. Dean watched as he did so. "Cas was very good looking" Dean thought. He admittedly had trouble keeping his eyes off of bad boy Cas but never spoke to him before, and now he was getting Castiel Novak's number.

"there." he said handing the phone back to Dean. "I'll pick you up after class and we can go to my place." Dean nodded as his face turned pink "okay, I'll see you later." Dean said quietly. "See ya." Cas smiled and gave a half wave as he headed down the hall. A few hours later school had ended. The halls bustling with students, who Dean nearly ran into. Surely enough some one bumped into Dean, knocking his glasses off. Sighing as he got on his knees to look for them. Finally locating them he reached for them, only to see a small hand grab them and hand them to him. "Thanks Charlie." Dean commented as he slipped them back on. "No problem kiddo!" the girl grinned. Charlie had fiery red hair and was about the same height as Dean. The messenger bag slung over her shoulder was littered with Harry Potter and Game of Thrones buttons. She was Dean's best friend, she said it her self because they were both major dorks and both preferred their own gender. That was a secret Dean and Charlie kept for each other, though Charlie was more open about her sexuality than Dean was. "So wanna come over and have a Lord of The Rings marathon?" Charlie asked Dean as he brushed off his pants. "Can't, I'm going to Castiel's." Charlie suddenly looked at him excitedly "Bad boy Castiel Novak?!" She grabbed Dean's shoulders excitedly "You've had a crush on that guy since like freshman year!" Dean covered Charlie's mouth. "Charlie hush, do you want everyone to know?" she mumbled "Sorry" as Dean removed his hand. "I gotta go I'm late." Dean headed off with Charlie screaming behind him "Go get em tiger!" face red, he proceed down the stairs to the outside of the school. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Cas standing by his bike, Balthazar hanging all over him.

"Come on Cassy." Balthazar whined as he nuzzled against Cas's cheek. "I need a ride." Cas pushed Balthazar off him, causing the blonde man to pout. "I can't, my project partner is coming home with me and I can't fit him and your big flirty ass on my bike." Balthazar grinned "Oh I see how it is, oh Cassy baby how could you cheat on me?" Balthazar faked sobbed, comically wiping his eyes. Dean continued down the steps until he reached Cas. Cas glared at Balthazar to get lost. Taking the hint, Balthazar strode off walking past Dean, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You two behave." he chuckled. "and don't let him bite, cause he does." Balthazar winked before moving on, hands shoved in his pockets, whistling a tune. Dean turned to Cas, patiently waiting on his bike. "You comin or what?" Cas questioned, blue eyes piercing Dean. "Y-yeah." Dean answered nervously. Finally on the bike he sat there dumbstruck. "Put your arms around my waist." Cas commanded. "O-okay." Dean stuttered. wrapping his arms loosely around Cas. Revving the engine they sped off, Dean instantly wrapping his arms tighter. Dean had never been on a motorcycle before and he was nervous. Burying his face in Cas's back as they sped down the road. Cas was warm, comforting as they sped down the road well over the speed limit. Dean never dreamed he would get to hold Castiel Novak, even if it was just to keep himself on the bike. Finally reaching their destination, they stopped in front of Cas's house. It was huge. two story Victorian with a blue roof and shutters on every window. Getting off the bike Cas wheeled it into the garage. He headed inside, Dean shyly followed. Cas entered the kitchen Dean trailing behind him "Castiel! we are going to have a talk about this morning!"

Naomi yelled as she stepped into the kitchen. "You have absolutely..." she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Dean. "Oh hello dear." A magazine worthy fake smile across her face. "I'm Naomi Novak, Castiel's mother." She reached out her hand and Dean shook it. "Hi I'm Dean Winchester, I'm working on a project with Cas for history class." Cas rolled his eyes at his mothers fake pleasantries. "Come on Dean, lets go to my room and work on our project." Cas started up the stairs as Dean followed.

"It was nice meeting you Dean." Naomi smiled then darted her eyes to Cas. "And Castiel we WILL be talking later." Cas nodded and headed up the stairs, Dean trailing behind him. Dean closed the bedroom door behind him, Cas shucked his blazer off, tossing it onto the bed. quickly followed by his dress shirt and tie. The room smelled like Cas, Dean wasn't entirely how he would describe that smell, but it was familiar, comforting. Deans eyes darted to Cas who was pulling his undershirt over his head. Dean's mouth fell agape as Cas crossed the room to pick up a fresh t-shirt. His hips, cut tight, seemed to sway with confidence. stretching causing his arms to flex as he pulled a shirt down from the hanger. Dean thought he was going to faint right then and there. Cas pulled on a black ratty Nine Inch Nails shirt. "What?" Cas looked up when he noticed Dean staring. "Ah..um...nothing." Cas shrugged and proceeded to walk over to his CD player. "Um shouldn't we start working on our assignment?" Dean watch him fumble with some CDs. "We will but first..." Cas inserted a CD. "I'm going to give you a musical education." hitting play, Dean heard a guitar solo play as a voice drifted from the speakers. "

Sister Christian

Oh, the time has come

And you know that you're the only one

To say, okay

Where you going

What you looking for

You know those boys

Don't want to play no more with you

It's true."

Dean liked it. it was different but he liked it. Cas pulled his laptop out and started to Google Da Vinci. Dean stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Cas looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "You gonna come sit down?" Cas patted the bed beside him. Dean sat down as Cas typed away. Dean hadn't expected Cas to be so studious. everyone knew him as a rebel but their school was pretty prestigious, and they didn't advocate failing. "I'm not going to bite you." Cas commented, not looking up from the keyboard "Probably." That last comment made Dean jump. Was Cas flirting with him? He blushed as Cas looked up, flashing him an award winning smile. "Now how am I supposed to get any work done, with you being all cute and nervous?" Cas WAS flirting with him. Why? He was just a regular guy, certainly not worthy of someone as beautiful as Castiel Novak. Before he realized it Cas had gripped his chin, blue meeting green. "You're pretty cute...for a dork."

Cas smiled then proceeded to to press his lips against Dean's. Dean's eyes widened in surprise. Today was the first day he had talked to Cas and now he was actually kissing him. Sister Christian continued to play in the background. Though the kiss only lasted seconds, it felt like an eternity for Dean. Cas pulled back, smirking as he watched Dean get all flustered. "I...uh...why did you kiss me?" Dean struggled with his words. Cas chuckled. "Why not? You're cute and believe it or not I've noticed you around school, always hanging with that red haired chick. makes you hard to miss next to her." Dean still speechless continued to stare at Cas. "so uh...are we boyfriends now?" Dean asked. Cas laughed louder than he should have at how innocent Dean was. "You dork." Cas laughed out. Dean looked hurt and Cas noticed.

"Look man I didn't mean..." Dean got up quickly and headed for the door. "I uh have to go home." he opened the door. "How? you rode here with me." Dean didn't look at Cas. "I'll call my dad,it's like a five minute drive." shutting the door behind him. "Dammit Cas!" he scolded himself as he punched the wall. "Castiel! what was that?" his mother yelled from downstairs, gripping his knuckles he yelled back. "Nothing mom, just knocked something over." He glanced at the hole in the wall, red smeared against it.

"Crap." he looked down, both hands bloody. He sighed, taking care of the wound he decided to go to bed early. It had been a long day. he woke up the next morning actually on time. Ignoring his mother as she yelled him out the door. Mounting his bike, he sped off to school. still raging from his behavior yesterday. He entered class in a bad mood. Dean back in his usual seat, eyes avoiding Cas. Cas sat down, sighing he pulled out his phone. A missed text from a number he didn't recognize.

it just said "hi". Dean must have sent it to him yesterday. He began texting under his desk. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to laugh at you." he sent the text. An agonizing few minutes passed by before his phone vibrated in his lap. "It's alright." Cas texted back immediately. "Let me make it up to you, can I take you out to eat tonight?" he felt his phone buzz again "Sure" Cas sighed in relief. The next 6 hours of school felt like torture. finally over, Cas headed to his bike. Dean came out of his Chem 101 class with Charlie. "So I never got to ask." Charlie stopped Dean "How did everything with Castiel go?" Dean blushed. "He uh...kissed me..." Charlie got excited "Oh my god Dean that's awesome!" Dean continued "Then I asked if we were boyfriends now and he laughed at me." Charlies face dropped. "Oh Dean honey..." she rested a hand on his shoulder. Dean dared to smile a little "But he asked to take me to dinner tonight." Charlie's face lit up again "Oh Dean that's great! I bet he wants to apologize!" Dean smiled a little more. "Oh! I gotta go!" Dean looked at his watch. "Go Dean! Go get your man!" Charlie shouted. Dean wished Charlie would stop yelling things like that but appreciated the encouragement. Heading down the front steps he saw Cas waiting at his bike again. he looked deep in thought before noticing Dean heading down the steps. "Ready?" Cas asked him. Dean nodded and swung his leg over the bike, arms wrapped around Cas. Starting the bike Cas and Dean road off, tires screeching. They reached an old roadside diner on the outskirts of town. Getting off the bike Cas turned to him. "You like pie?"

Dean's eyes lit up "I love pie!" he answered excitedly. Cas smiled, opening the door for Dean. They entered the bustling diner, A waitress sporting a pixie cut greeted them. "Two? Right this way." she beamed. She sat Cas and Dean in a booth in the back of the restaurant. "My name's Jo, you guys ready to order?" Cas looked at the menu "I'll have a burger and fries and he'll have an apple pie." Taking the menus, Jo smiled and headed off. "Thanks" Dean looked over at Cas, who was lighting a cigarette. "You smoke?" Cas looked up "Yeah, my mom doesn't know and she would kill me if she did." pulling the cigarette out of his mouth he stared at Dean. "Is it bothering you? I can put it out if it is." Dean smiled a little "No it's fine, my dad smokes it doesn't bother me." Cas dragged on the cigarette then smiled at Dean. A few minutes later their food arrived. Dean stared at the pie, it looked delicious. "Dig in." cas spoke through a mouth full of burger. Dean picked up the fork and took a bite of the pie. It was delicious almost as good as his mom's. Halfway through he noticed Cas staring, plate empty. "Oh sorry" he put the fork down. Cas raised a hand "Don't apologize, I eat really fast, take your time." Dean took another bite. "Dean." looking in the direction of Cas's voice he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to laugh at you." Cas continued as Dean sat the fork down. "You were just cute and innocent, I didn't know how to react." Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "Badly I suppose." Dean smiled "It's okay Cas, really." Cas smiled and continued "I wouldn't mind being boyfriends...really." Dean's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't like Cas to be shy at all. "I mean I know I'm a jerk but I like you, kind of always have." Cas blushed. Dean thought he must be dreaming. "Well I..." Cas interrupted him. "I understand if you don't want to." Dean shook his head "No Cas, I'd love to." smiling Cas looked up "Guess this is a date then." Dean blushed as he finished his pie. After paying the check they headed for the bike. Arms snuggling around Cas as the bike of the engine roared, red tail lights blazing against the dark highway. Finally reaching Dean's house, Cas parked by the curb. Dean's house was smaller than Cas's but it was hard to tell much else in the dark.

Walking Dean to the door he smiled at him. "I had a great time Cas thank you." Dean reached for the door. Suddenly Cas grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in close. He grabbed his chin pulling Dean's face to his. "You just gonna leave without a goodbye kiss?" Cas smiled pressing his lips to Dean's. Wrapping his arms around Cas's neck, he leaned up on his tippy toes returning the kiss. Pulling back he gazed into shining emerald eyes. Dean blushed as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. Cas headed down the steps and planted himself firmly on the seat of his bike "See ya later dork." Cas winked as he revved the engine speeding off, leaving Dean with his heart fluttering.

Cas arrived home about 9:30, after parking Seraph in the garage, he quietly snuck in. Trying to be as quiet as possible he reached the bottom of the stairs before he heard a rhythmic clicking behind him. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath. He turned around to see his mother at the kitchen table near the window, clicking her manicured nails on it impatiently. "Castiel James Novak." she glared at him intensely. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cas was confused, it was Friday night and it was only 9:30. "Six hours, six hours and not one call or text since school let out." Her voice remained calm, probably because she didn't want to wake Jimmy. Cas sighed. "Look mom I was with Dean, we're working on a project together." Naomi's eyes narrowed. "I understand that Castiel, however you do not go six hours without letting your parents know where you are." Cas rolled his eyes in response. "It's not like dad ever cares where I am anyway." Naomi's nails dug into the table "Castiel don't you dare talk back to me or I will have that beloved delinquent motorcycle of yours destroyed." Now it was Cas's turn to be pissed. "Don't you dare touch her or I swear to God I'll..." Naomi growled "Or you'll what Castiel?" Cas bit his lip, he was finally happy why did his mother have to agonize him every time he came home? A small growl rested in his throat. "Nothing, I'm going to bed." He headed up the stairs as his mother sat in the chair looking pleased with her self.

"Bitch!" Cas cursed under his breath as he slung a fist into the wall. He laid in the bed, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. He felt a buzz in his pocket. Reaching down he pulled his phone out. "I had a really great time tonight :) ." it was Dean. "Yeah me too" Cas texted back. The phone buzzed again "You alright?" Cas typed quickly "Yeah my mother is just driving me insane." Picking up the phone again, he read "sorry." Cas sighed "I really want to see you tomorrow." Cas looked at his phone "I have to take my brother over to his friend's tomorrow morning but I'm free after that." Cas smiled. "I'll pick you up about 11 then?" buzzing again. "Sounds good :) ." Cas grinned as he typed back "See you tomorrow, goodnight Dean." A message popped up "Good night cas :)." grinning from ear to ear, Cas leaned back. His mother could yell and threaten all she wanted but as long as he had Dean, everything would be okay. He drifted off to sleep, eager for morning to come.


	2. Thank you Dean

Cas heard his alarm go off and he quickly rose out of bed. He was going to see Dean today, he couldn't remember the last time he was so excited and he couldn't figure out why. He only really met the guy yesterday but there was something about how adorable he was when he looked as Cas that he just couldn't keep his mind off of. Hopping in the shower, he let the water cascade over him as he slicked his dark hair back. Stepping out of the shower he fiddled with it for 15 minutes, tired of it not listening to him he huffed in disappointment. Unable to decide on what he should wear, he settled on a black button up pinstripe shirt, various skulls decorated the back. Slipping on a pair of faded blue jeans, accompanied by studded biker boots, he examined himself in the mirror. He looked alright he guessed, slipping on a studded leather bracelet.

He crossed into the kitchen, his mother nowhere to be found."She must be out doing her church charity work, thank God." Cas thought. He headed out the door, sun gleaming he slipped on a pair of aviators he grabbed on his way out the door. Wheeling Seraph out of the garage he sat down and started the engine. Speeding down the long driveway he headed to Dean's house."Dean, are you okay?" Dean was sitting on his bed repeatedly checking his phone, he looked up. His 14 year old brother Sam was standing in the doorway. "Yeah Sammy, I'm okay." Dean smiled at his little brother. he was nearly a foot taller than Dean. He sprung up like a weed. Dean didn't look like he was 3 years older than Sam, the exact opposite actually. "You ready to take me to Kevin's?" Dean looked up from his phone "Um..yeah." he got up off the bed and headed for the living room, his little brother trailing behind him. He was grabbing his coat when he heard a knock at the door."Mom can you get that?" Dean yelled as he went to grab his keys. Dean's mother walked to the door and opened it. Cas was standing at the door,hands shoved in his pockets. "Hi, is Dean here?" The blonde woman in front of him smiled. She looked a lot like Dean, only her eyes were blue like Cas's. "Sure honey, he's inside come in." She motioned for him to come inside. Cas entered the house, it was a lot smaller than his but still very nice,well kept. "You must be Castiel. I'm Mary, Sam and Deans mom" she smiled "Dean's talked alot about you, he's right you are very handsome."

Cas looked confused "Uh, he told you I was handsome?" She beamed again. "Of course, I know about my son's preferences, it doesn't bother me of course. Though John would be furious." Cas looked a little uncomfortable. "John?" Cas asked. Mary sighed "Dean's father, hes always on business so hes not around much. I support my son, no matter his choices. John has always been a little close minded." she sighed before the smile spread across her face again "No need to worry Castiel, you're here to see Dean, I didn't mean to upset you dear." She put a soft hand on his shoulder "You seem like a nice boy, I'm sure you'll make Dean very happy." Dean came in through the doorway "Mom who was it?" He blushed when he saw Cas. "Oh um h-hi Cas..." Dean smiled a little. Cas smiled back "Hello Dean." Sam came in behind Dean, bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready to go Dean?" Sam peered over his brother's shoulder. "Oh hi you must be Castiel." Sam reached his hand out to Cas. Sam always had better people skills than Dean. "Cas." he replied as he shook Sam's hand. "Sorry Cas, you're a little early." Dean commented. Cas looked at his phone, 10:02 am. "Oh yeah, sorry i was excited." Sam butted in. "It's alright, you can just ride with Dean and I while he takes me to Kevin's house."Cas smiled "Sounds good."

He scanned Dean. It was the first time he had seen him out of uniform. His hair spiked as usual but instead Dean wore apair of nice jeans and a button up dark blue collar shirt, sporting a pair of black converses. Compared to Cas he looked over dressed, Cas looked at his own jeans, riddled with holes. "Come on Dean, Kevin's waiting." Sam complained. "Okay Sammy were going." Mary waved as the three boys headed out the door. Dean jingled the keys as they headed for the drive way. Cas spotted the only car sitting in the driveway. It was a midnight 1967 Chevy Impala, well taken care of, not a speck of dust on it. "shes beautiful." Cas commented as Dean opened the drivers side door. "Huh? oh thanks Cas, Dad gave her to me." Sam resting his arm on top of the other side of his car "Dean calls her his "Baby". Dontcha Dean?" Sam sneered. Dean blushed and looked at Cas, then turned his attention to Sam "S-Shut up Sammy." Sam laughed and got in the back seat. Cas came around and sat in the passenger seat. Dean backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. Kevin's was 20 minutes away, so it was going to be a little bit of a drive.

The first few minutes were quiet. Cas stared at Dean's profile as he drove. He was very cute, Dean always had his eyes downward because he was so shy. Currently he was focused on the road, lashes dancing against the frames of his glasses. Dean had very nice lips for a guy, Cas thought. He hadnt really got a chance to stare at Dean since dinner the other night. "His freckles are so cute" Cas thought until Sam blurted out, breaking the silence and Cas's thoughts. "So get this." Sam leaned over the front seat of the Impala. "I heard that Charlie met Sean Astin last weekend." Dean looked at his brother for a second, then eyes darted back to the road. "Samwise Gamgee? Really? Man she always meets famous people where ever she goes." Cas lost in the conversation, having no idea what they were talking about. "Whos Sean Astin?" Cas asked. Deans eyes darted to Cas for a sec. "You've never seen Lord of The Rings?" Dean questioned. Cas sighed "Not really, its got magic so my mom claims blasphemy on everything." Dean smiled "That's a shame, I'll have to show it to you later, I have all three movies." It was so cute when Dean got excited about something, Cas couldn't wait to see more of that side of dean. A few minutes later they arrived at Kevin's, Sam got out of the backseat. "See ya later Dean." Dean waved. "Bye Sammy." Pulling out of the driveway they headed back toDean's house. Concentration back on the road, Dean drove. Cas resumed staring at him. "You're really cute." Cas smiled as he saw Dean turn red. "T-Thanks." Dean nervously ran one hand through his hair.

A couple minutes later they arrived back at Dean's house. As they headed to the door Dean's mother was heading out of it. "Oh hi Dean honey, hello Castiel." she smiled. "Mom where are you going?" Dean questioned. "Oh I'm going to lunch with Charlie's mom, ill be back in a few hours." She kissed Dean's forehead "Love you sweetheart." Dean blushed as Cas chuckled "Mom..." Dean whined. She smiled and headed down the steps and got in her car. Cas and Dean headed inside. Dean headed into the other room, Cas followed. He found Dean sitting in the living room floor putting a DVD in. "What are you doing?" Cas leaned against the doorway. "We're gonna watch Lord of The Rings." Dean answered as he pressed play and sat on the couch. "Hmph" Cas smiled and promptly sat next to Dean. Dean was completely into the movie. A little in, Cas became interested too and started asking questions. "So whos that guy?" Cas pointed at the screen. "Oh thats Elrond, hes the leader of Rivendell. The city of the elves."They were in the middle of conferencing about what to do with the ring of power. "Oh and that's Samwise Gamgee" Dean pointed at the screen. Dean proceeded to go into a fueled explanation about the fellowship and how Sam was always there for Frodo. Cas smiled as he listened to Dean go on and on, it was just so cute when he was excited. Half way through Deans rant about how Borimir tried to take the ring from Frodo, Cas pulled Dean's face to his.

"You are such a dork." Cas smiled as he gently pushed his lips to Dean's. Deans eyes widened in surprised as he felt Cas's lips against his. Eyes close he wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. The kissing started off slow, lips part a little each time as Cas pressed his handagainst Dean's face. Slowly he pushed Dean back on the couch, crawling on top of him. The kisses sped up as Dean ran his fingers through Cas's shaggy dark hair. Dean started to pant as Cas's lips brushed against his passionately. Cas's hand slowly began to slide up Dean's shirt, Dean was so soft, small, but toned as Cas's fingers slid further across his skin. "C-Cas..w-wait..." Dean grabbed Cas's hand as it was halfway up his shirt. Cas looked down at Dean. His breathing was heaving, his face red as he stared into Cas's ocean blue eyes. "oh fuck, im sorry Dean, i got carried away."He removed his hand from Dean's shirt and got off of him. "I-It's okay Cas...I just..." Dean paused. Cas rubbed the back of his neck, then looked up in realization "Wait Dean...are you a virgin?" Cas stared at him. Dean turned his head in embarrassment. "Oh Dean..." Cas dropped his shoulders and squatted beside the couch next to Dean. Leaning over he gently kissed Dean's forehead. "Im so sorry Dean. I didnt know." Dean murmured "I-its alright..." Dean looked up at Cas "So I...I guess you're not?" Cas couldn't stand those forest green eyes staring at him like that. "Uh...yeah I'm not."he rubbed his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Oh." Dean sat up and looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry Dean, it happened a long time before i met you." he sat down beside Dean. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize." Dean sighed. "Who was it?" Dean looked at Cas.

Cas sighed heavily. "It was one of my mom's friends. his name was Ezikiel, I was 14." Dean suddenly felt guilty for asking. "I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have asked." Cas ran his fingers through his hair "It's okay Dean, you didn't know and it was completely consensual. I regret it deeply, he was a dick. i was just so alone and one thing just led to another." arms resting on his knees as he hung his head "I haven't seen him in two years, it's not something I like to talk about."Cas felt a warmth against his back. Dean leaned against him arms around Cas's waist. "I'm here for you Cas." Dean snuggled into his back. Cas's hand touched Dean's own. "Thank you Dean." he smiled a little. "Dean I'm home!" Dean's mother yelled from the front door. Dean released Cas, they looked to see the credits of the movie rolling. "Dean honey! Come here and help me!" Dean looked over his shoulder "I'll uh...be right back." Dean got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Cas left alone with his thoughts. He had never shared that with anyone outside of his brother Gabriel. He had been with Dean three days and he was already telling him his deepest secrets, he had never felt that comfortable with anyone, that safe. "I think I'm in love with him." Cas sighed quietly "Fuck." he groaned as he buried his face in his hands.


	3. Shut up Gabriel

After staying at Dean's a couple more hours and watching another Lord of The Rings movie, Cas left. Dean walked him to his bike, followed by a shy slight peck on Cas's cheek. Smiling, Cas rode off. The moment he got home he collapsed in his bed. Thoughts swirling about their conversation concerning Ezekiel. Cas didn't want Dean to know about that, at least not yet. He didn't want Dean to get the impression that Cas was a whore who just slept with anyone (at least not anymore). He sighed as he sat up and removed his shirt and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats. Cas ran his fingers through his hair, then he heard his phone buzz on his bed. He flipped it open and answered, it was his brother Gabriel. "Hey baby brother! how are you?!" a voice echoed from the other side of the phone. "I'm fine Gabriel." Cas sighed. "Oh come on, you don't sound fine, what is it? Not been getting laid lately?" Gabriel joked. Cas growled into the phone "Shut up Gabriel, what do you want?" Voice pouting, Gabriel huffed. "What? I cant call my baby brother and talk about his sex life?" Cas grunted. "No, I'm hanging up." He went to press the end call button. "Wait!" Gabriel yelled through the phone. "There is something I wanted. I showed this guy your picture yesterday, he said he was interested and said you were cute, wanna have a go with him in the sack?" Cas growled again "No Gabriel, I don't just sleep around anymore." Gabriel's voice laughed through the phone. "Oh? Has my little brother found his one and only?" Gabriel chuckled. "Gabriel I have no interest in discussing my sex life with you. Not that it's any of your business but I do have a boyfriend now" Cas huffed. "Now if that's all I'm hanging up." Gabriel yelled through the phone "Oh really? Is he cute? You'll have to introduce me." Cas could feel his brother grinning through the phone. "Yes he is, now shut it." Gabriel sighed. "Alright, I just wanted to let you know I was visiting next week, don't forget to tell Mom." Cas sighed heavily "Fine. Bye Gabriel." He hung up the phone. He loved his brother but sometimes he was an obnoxious twit.

After Cas had left, Dean went to pick up Sam from Kevin's. When the brothers came home Sam thanked him and they went to their separate bedrooms. Dean flopped on the bed face first. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cas had said earlier. Dean thought he had asked an innocent question but he had probably hurt Cas and he was mad at himself for it. He wanted so badly to apologize to Cas but didn't know how, a simple sorry wouldnt be good enough. He groaned into his pillow in frustration. "I think I really hurt him, that must have not been so easy to talk about." Dean mumbled to himself. Cas always put up this aloof, "I don't care what anyone thinks" attitude, but Dean could see the hurt in Cas's eyes when he talked about Ezekiel. They might be dating, but Dean didn't know the first thing about Cas, he wanted to know more. Trying to distract himself from that depressing train of thought, he focused on what had come before the awkward conversation. Cas's lips pressed against his own, his warm body against Dean as he kissed him over and over. and Cas's hands, oh God his hands. Dean couldn't keep his mind off Cas running his hand up his shirt. He was so worried that it would be too much for him and Cas would be expecting something if Dean had let him continue. "Would that be so bad?" Dean asked himself as he rolled over on his back. Cas was gorgeous, and Dean had a crush on him since forever. It was a new experience for Dean,someone touching him like that, it scared him a little. closing his eyes, he thought back to Cas's form against his own. It was nice and filled Dean with emotions he loved but didn't know how to handle. Dean shuddered excitedly at the thought. He would try to be there for Cas a little more. Emotionally and physically. He wouldn't see Cas until Monday though. Mentally picking himself back up, Dean decided he was going to make it up to Cas Monday. Somehow.

Cas groaned in his bed as his mother rapped on the door. "Castiel! Get up its time for church." Cas sighed. "Ugh I freaking hate church." He really did, more than anything. He saw his mother's church as a bigot convention, like he was going to be struck by lightning when he entered it just for liking dudes. After a few more knocks Cas resigned himself and got dressed. Mumbling under his breath about how much he hated that place, he headed down the stairs. His mother was dressed in her Sunday best, accompanied by a ridiculous amount of makeup. Cas wore a black button up shirt, slacks and a pair of plain black biker boots. His mother had yelled at him countless times for the way he dressed for church. "What will people think?!" was her usual response to his outfits. After a while Naomi gave up and decided that was as close as nice Cas would dress, at least this shirt didn't have skulls on it. After they arrived at the church they sat in the front pew, Cas shifting uncomfortably. "I really fucking hate this place." Cas muttered under his breath. Church goers eyes turned disapprovingly at his appearance. The pastor stepped up to the podium and began address his flock. The first few minutes of the service was terrible off sync hymns the entire church sang, Cas stayed planted firmly in his seat as the rest of the church stood and sang. After the last song ended, everyone sat down. "Thank God." Cas muttered, realizing how ironic that sounded. "Homosexuality!" The preacher's booming voice echoed through the whole church. "Homosexuality is a sin, punishable by death of flame in hell, forget not my children. This evil is all around us and is taking more common place in our failing society." the churched echoed with various collection of "AMEN!", including his own mother. Cas sunk in his seat uncomfortably as he waited for this torture to end. his eyes occasionally darting to the ceiling to make sure no lightning would come down off it. a stupid thought, Cas knew that but it didnt change how uncomfortable he was. The pastor droned on and on as he read passages from the bible in front of him. Cas grinded his teeth in irritation, this is why he hated church. Bunch of fucking bigots. After an agonizing hour, church finally ended. Mentally exhausted, Cas headed up to his room, sighing he closed the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Balthazar was sitting on Cas's bed going through the drawers of the end table next to it. He removed his hand from the drawer and looked at Cas. "Oh hi Cassy baby, just came to talk." Cas sighed. "Ugh, how did you even get in here?" Balthazar pointed to the open window on the other side of the room. "Right." Cas huffed as he headed over to his closet and replaced his uncomfortable dress shirt with a t-shirt. "So Cassy." Balthazar interjected, disturbing Cas's thoughts. "How are you and your new boy toy?"

Cas glared. "He's not a toy and he's fine." Balthazar grinned "Fucked him yet?" Cas's glared increased. "No. Shut the fuck up Balthazar. " Cas paused. "Wait how did you know about Dean?" Balthazar grinned "Gabriel told me." Cas groaned "Ugh I'm going to kick his ass." He sat down next to Balthazar who then slapped a heavy hand on his back. "Don't worry Cassy, your secret's safe with me. You know that." Cas ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I know that Balthazar, I was going to tell you later, we only started dating a few days ago." Balthazar nodded. "ahhh" he commented before rifling through the bedside drawer again. "Would you stop that?!" Cas yelled as he grabbed Balthazar's arm. "Fine, fine." He pouted, removing his hand from the drawer. "So how are you and Dean then?" Cas sighed "I don't know, good I guess? Some heavy things happened and I spilled a secret or two, but I think we are fine." Balthazar nodded. "You seemed stressed Cassy." Balthazar was one of the few people who could tell when Cas was genuinely upset. "I just spent the entire morning hearing how I'm going to burn in hell for eternity for screwing guys. So yeah a little stressed." Balthazar frowned. "Don't pay attention to that crap, you're not going to burn in hell." Cas sighed again. "I know, but it's still annoying to hear." Feeling bad for his friend and deciding he needed space, Balthazar got up to leave. "Well I'm heading home Cassy" Balthazar ruffled Cas's hair. "Feel better now okay? Text Dean or something." He waved as he headed out the door. Text Dean? Yeah that would make him feel alot better. Cas pulled out his phone and began to type away. Him and Dean spent a few hours texting. Mostly about a little bit of everything. How much Cas hated church and how Dean talked about wanting to go on a date again soon. The project they were supposed to be working on managed to wedge it's self into the conversation. They both decided that Dean should come over Tuesday, since he had to take Sam over to Kevin's again after school Monday. Cas looked up at the alarm clock, 12:37 am. Crap. It was really late. Him and Dean had been texting longer than he thought. He yawned and texted Dean "Good night." before rolling over and passing out.

Cas woke up late for school the next day. Which only made him speed more as his bike zoomed down the road. He was eager to see Dean, he finally had a reason to go to school on time. Arriving to class a full five minutes early, his teacher stared at him in disbelief. he walked past his assigned seat to the back of the room and planted himself in the empty seat next to Dean. Anna almost opened her mouth, then closed it, Castiel was on time she decided to let him sit where he wanted. Cas took a piece of paper off Dean's desk and began to scribble on it, then passed it back. "i missed you." was scratched accross it. Dean smiled as he scribbled back, passing it to cas. "me too." Cas and Dean jumped in their seats. "DEAN! CASTIEL!" Anna yelled to the back of the room. "Castiel i may have let you sit back there but that doesnt mean you and Dean can pass love notes." the class giggled in unison. "sorry , well pay attention."Dean blushed. Anna smiled "thank you Dean." she turned around back to the board, addressing the class as she wrote. Cas spent the rest of the time staring at Dean, brushing his leg against him periodically, making dean turn red. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Cas followed Dean out class. Dean stopped at his locker, putting books in as Cas stared at him and smiled. "what Class do you have next?" Cas asked Dean as he closed the locker. "AP Calculus." Dean answered. "yuck." Cas stuck his tongue out. Dean chuckled at Cas's immaturity. "Come on ditch it." Cas leaned against the locker. "what? no i cant." Dean shucked his bag over his shoulder. "oh come on Dean, youre smart. You can miss one class." Cas begged. "Cas I..." Dean stopped when he saw Cas flash him an award winning smile. "ugh...fine. one class." Cas's grin widened. "come on, lets go!" Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him through the crowd of students. Cas mounted Seraph and motioned for Dean to get on. Dean turned and looked back at the school, then Cas, Resting on his bike. Dean grinned and slung his leg over the bike, arms wrapped tightly around Cas. "lets go." Cas nodded, revving the engine and speeding off. Dean didnt know where they were going and he did care. Grinning as he nuzzled into Cas's back. after a few minutes they passed the city limit, Dean looked back.

Finally curious he looked at Cas. "where are we going Cas?" for a moment he didnt answer. "someplace i like to go when i want to be alone." Dean blushed. about 15 minutes later Cas turned down an old dirt road. It led into the woods. Dean observed his surroundings as the bike sped through the back road. "you coming?" Cas reached his hand out to Dean. They had stopped, Dean hasnt even noticed. Taking Cas's hand, he got off the bike. Cas led him down a trail, a few minutes later Dean spotted a beautiful lake. a small pier resting on the edge. Cas let go of Dean's hand and walked toward the pier. He proceeded to kick off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head. "um cas? what are you doing?" Dean stared. Cas looked up as he kicked his dress pants off. "going swimming." before Dean could respond Cas dived into the water. "CAS!" Dean yelled. Cas didnt come back up. "CAS!" Dean ran toward the pier, stripping as he ran. down to just his boxers he reached the edge of the pier. Cas still hadnt come up, Dean leaned over the water hoping to see anything. suddenly a hand reached out the water, yanking him in. Dean sputtered and coughed as he swam to the surface, he turned to see Cas floating a couple feet away, grin spread across his face. "you are such a dork." dean splashed him "you are such a jerk!"dean yelled. Cas swam over to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist. "oh come on, you know you love me." dean huffed, still mad "i so do not." cas nuzzled his ear as they bobbed in the water together. "oh yes you do." dean smiled and dunked Cas's head under the water. laughing as cas rose back up, spitting out water. "oh thats it." cas lunged for Dean, who dodged him just in time. after a few attempts cas finally caught him from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "Gotcha." he grinned grazing his face against Dean's. without warning he swept his arms under deans legs, holding him up in the water. "C-Cas...dont hold me like this im not a girl." Dean blushed. Cas ignored him, grazing his nose against Dean's. "I love you Dean." Heart fluttering faster as Dean let the words sink in. Cas had never told Dean that he loved him, Dean opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Dean?" Cas's voice brought Dean back to reality. Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck and pressed his lips against Cas's own. "I love you too Cas." Dean nuzzled his nose against Cas's cheek. "Im glad i skipped class." Dean smiled. "me too" Cas grinned before dropping Dean in the water. Dean rose out of the water, wiping his eyes. "You jerk." he yelled, splashing Cas. "You dork." Cas splashed back. After a couple hours they headed to shore. Dean started shaking from the cold air on his wet body. Cas took his uniform blazer and draped it over Dean's shoulders. "Come on Dean, get dressed. Lets take you back." Cas smiled. After they were dressed they mounted the bike, speeding back to the school to get the Impala. Cas smirked as he felt Dean snuggle against his back, trying to warm himself as they sped down the highway.


	4. Where are my glasses?

A few minutes later they arrived back at the school. Cas parked the bike next to the impala. Dean got off and shook his still damp hair. Cas pulled out his phone, 1:37 pm. School wasn't over but him and Dean had certainly skipped more than one class. "Oh, it's only 1:30" Dean leaned over Cas's shoulder, staring at his phone. "Yeah, I guess we should at least go to one class today." Cas shrugged. He didn't really care but he didn't want to leave Dean either. "Sure, I'm only a couple minutes late for Chem 101 with Charlie and I can see you later." Dean commented. Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist as he pulled him in. "Cas quit it." Dean struggled, Cas was a lot bigger than he was, stronger too. "Someone's gonna see us." Cas ignored Dean's protest as he kissed him gently. Dean stopped struggling for a moment, sinking into the kiss. "Don't be such a dork, everyone's in class" Cas commented through kisses. Dean opened his mouth to protest again but before he could, he felt Cas's tongue slide against his own

"Mmph" was the only sound Dean managed to get out before grabbing Cas's shaggy hair, deepening the kiss. Seconds passed, maybe minutes, Dean didn't know, he was too caught up in Cas to notice anything. Cas's hand gripped the small of Dean's back, pushing him against the Impala. Dean groaned as Cas pressed against him. Cas's hand slid down Deans's back to his legs. Gripping Dean's thigh, Cas pulled it up to his waist to gain more leverage. Dean moaned as Cas began to kiss down his neck. "A-ah...Cas..." This was dangerous, making out with another guy in the middle of the school parking lot but Dean didn't care, it was exciting and he had no desire to stop Cas realizing Dean was right, Cas had to pull back before they got caught. Releasing Dean's waist, Cas stepped back. "Come on we better get to class." After entering the school, Cas and Dean had to go in separate directions to get to their last class. Dean waved shyly as Cas winked in response then headed to class, his back to Dean. "Oh Dean?" his chemistry teacher looked up "You're late, that's not like you." Dean smiled sheepishly "Sorry , I got caught up in something." The teacher nodded. "It's fine, you're not usually late so I'm sure it was important, take your seat." Dean headed to the back of the room and sat next to Charlie. "Where were you?!" she hissed "I didn't see you at lunch." Dean blushed "I was uh...with Cas..." Charlie's expression turned from disappointment to excitement. "ooo what we're you two doing? naughty things?" Charlie wiggled her eyebrows. "no, I mean we made out a bit" Dean answered, face red. "We went swimming and he told me he loved me." Dean grinned at the thought. Cas loved him, he couldn't think of words to describe how he felt we he heard Cas tell him that. Just the word made his heart flutter. "Oh my God Dean, that's so sweet." Charlie grinned. "I'm really happy for you kiddo." she slapped him on the back in encouragement, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Dean coughed then cleared his throat. "Thanks Charlie, me too." he smiled.

After class Dean and Charlie were hanging in the hall by their lockers, chatting about Cas and Dean introducing him to Lord of The Rings. "Hey Winchester!" Dean turned to see a tall ,angry looking boy heading straight for him. it was Raphael. he was dark skinned, a full foot taller than Dean and he loved to torment the general populous. Two nameless goons flanked him as he headed for Dean. Without warning he slammed Dean into his locker, gripping his collar. "fight! fight! fight!" the crowd around the two started to chant. "Hey get off of him!" Charlie pulled hard on Raphael's arm but it was no use, he was four times bigger than Charlie. "Stay out of this bitch." he elbowed Charlie in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Being as fiery as she was Charlie got right back up to swing at Raphael. Mid swing one of Raphael's goons held her back. "Let me go!" Charlie protested, kicking her feet wildly in the air. Raphael turned his attention back to Dean. "Now. Winchester, why weren't you in English class?" Raphael sneered "You did all the work on our project and I looked like a moron when I had nothing." He had Dean pinned up high against the locker, enough to where his feet dangled. "none of your business Raphael." Dean spat in his face. Raging like a wild boar, Raphael repeatedly slammed Dean against the locker. The crowd that started out cheering for a fight stared in horror as Raphael assaulted Dean. Dean looked like rag doll as Raphael repeatedly slammed him against the jagged metal locker over and over. Charlie continued to struggle against the boy holding her. "Hey fucker!" Raphael snarled as he turned to see the source of the insult. it was Cas, fuming, intent to kill in his eyes. "Get the fuck off him!" Cas tackled Raphael, causing him to drop Dean. Dean fell to the floor, Charlie stepped on the goon's foot, he released her and she rushed to Dean's side. "Oh my God Dean! Are you alright?!" She grabbing Dean's face, his head was bleeding, bad. Meanwhile Cas was wailing on Raphael. Raphael was a big guy and wasn't known for getting his ass kicked. Cas was so full of rage and passion that it didn't matter how big Raphael was. He assaulted the other boy's face mercilessly until you could barely recognize him. "DONT. YOU. EVER. FUCKING. TOUCH. HIM!" Cas screamed as the assault continued, blood cloaking the floor around them. "C-Cas...s-stop." Cas halted, still sitting on top of a barely conscious Raphael. Dean's voice was hoarse "C-Cas...please..." Dean panted. deciding Raphael had enough, Cas got up and proceeded to spit in Raphael's face. He picked Dean up in his arms and glared at the crowd of students, then Raphael's two goons. Without a word he started walking, Dean in his arms. The crowd parted, letting Cas pass. Dean was barely conscious. Halfway through the crowd stood Sam. "Castiel? Oh my God what happened to Dean?" Sam covered his mouth in shock. Cas didn't answer and kept walking. Charlie trailed behind, Sam followed. The entire student body still frozen in shock. Heading out the door Cas walked towards the Impala. "I'm going to take him to the hospital, Charlie can you take Sam home?" Cas asked as he laid Dean in the backseat of the Impala. "S-Sure." Charlie stuttered, she was rarely at a loss for words. Cas turned the key in the Impala, igniting the engine. He drove off without a word, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as Dean panted in the back seat

Going well over the speed limit, they reach the hospital within ten minutes. Cas pulled Dean out of the back seat. slinging an arm under Dean's legs, he carried him through the front door. All eyes in the hospital turned to Cas. He looked like a madman, hands covered in blood, clutching a crimson soaked Dean. A nurse quickly rushed over when she spotted the boys. Quickly followed by a doctor who pushed a gurney toward them. Dean was unconscious, slumped in Cas's arms. It took the doctors a couple of tries to get Cas to release Dean. after they laid him on the Gurny they slipped an oxygen mask over Dean's face and wheeled him to the emergency room. Cas stood there frozen, still unable to process that Dean was no longer in his arms. a nurse grabbed Cas's wrist. Cas jumped and scowled at the nurse. Unfazed, the nurse looked him directly in the eyes. "come on honey, he's in good hands. lets get you cleaned up." She led Cas to a nearby exam room to check him for injuries and clean the blood off of him. He was covered in both Raphael and Dean's blood. Turns out he injured himself in the assault, knuckles scraped and covered with his own blood as nurse cleaned and wrapped them. "thanks" Cas examined his hands. the nurse nodded "you're welcome." she then led Cas to the waiting room. Fifteen minutes passed. then forty five. Cas became impatient and began to get up to ask where Dean was. before he could however, a doctor entered the waiting room and motioned to Cas. "You can see him now." Following the doctor down the long hallway, they turned into the sixth door on the left. Dean was resting, oxygen mask still over his face, arm hooked to an iv. A white bandage wrapped around his head. Cas's heart sank. "His condition isn't serious." the doctor spoke. "Just a slight concussion, he should be able to go home tomorrow." Cas sighed with relief. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? you were both drenched in blood." the doctor looked at Cas. Biting his lip, Cas decided to answer. "A bully was beating him, I stepped in." The doctor seemed to nod in approval. He left Cas with Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully. Cas sat beside the bed, his hand holding Deans. "Mmm..." Cas looked up. Dean was awake. Cas teared up slightly as Dean smiled a little beneath the oxygen mask. "I'm so sorry Dean. I'm so so sorry." Cas hung his head. lifting his arm, Dean gently patted Cas's head.

"It's not your fault Cas." Dean breathed, voice still a little hoarse. "Yes it is."Cas grinded his teeth. "If I hadn't made you skip class, Raphael wouldn't have attacked you like that." Dean chuckled, follows by a slight cough. "He did that because I spat in his face." Cas looked up. "That was very stupid you dork" he expected Dean to be offended but instead he laughed. "I know, but I was sick of him picking on me." Cas tightened his grip on Dean's hand. "Promise me Dean." Dean looked as Cas concerned. "Promise me you will call me if you ever need help. I'll always come when you call." Dean smiled, removing his mask. "Dean what are you doing?!" Cas grabbed to mask and tried to make Dean put it back on. "I'm fine Cas, I can breathe." Dean smiled "And yes I promise, I will call you if I need help." Dean held his hand against Cas's face, "You better. dork." Cas smiled as he leaned in, lips gently pressed against Dean's. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tight. "Uh Cas..." Dean grunted. "That hurts." Cas let go. "Oh shit sorry." Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dean!" Cas whipped around, Mary Winchester was standing in the doorway. Cas stepped back as Dean's mother embraced her son. "Ow! Ow! Mom! That hurts!" Mary started sobbing, Dean decided to deal with the pain. "Dean honey, what happened?!" Dean sat up as his mother finally released him. "Raphael was beating me up." He turned his head to Cas. "Cas saved me." he smiled. Suddenly Mary flung her arms around Cas. "Thank you so much Castiel!" She sobbed into his shoulder, squeezing him with a death grip that a wrestler couldn't match. "Umm..." Cas unsure what to do, awkwardly returned the hug. Finally releasing Cas, Mary composed her self. "My son is so lucky to have you. I dont know if he would be here if you weren't together." Cas smiled awkwardly. "I love Dean, I'll always be there for him." Mary smiled at Cas before turning back to Dean. "I'm going to give the hospital your information, I'll be back in a few minutes." she walked out the door after kissing Dean's forehead. Cas turned to Dean, Scratching his head in embarrassment. Dean chuckled as Cas turned red. "Shut up Dork." Cas crossed his arms and pouted, face still red. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey there kiddo!" Charlie bursted through the door, followed by Sam, who had to duck under it to get in. Charlie roughly plopped down at the end of Dean's bed. "So, ya gonna live?" She patted his leg. "I'm going to be fine Charlie." Dean smiled. "How about you? He pushed you pretty hard." Charlie flashed her bandaged elbow "Nothing i cant bounce back from, chicks dig battle scars." she winked. "Are you sure your alright Dean?" Sam stepped forward, concerned for his brother. "I'm fine Sammy." Dean assured his worried little brother. Sam turned to Cas "Thank you for stepping in and saving my brother." Cas rubbed his neck nervously "Uh...you're welcome?" Sam wrapped his giant arms around Cas smothering him. "Does everyone in the family hug like a grizzly bear.?" Cas gasped for air. "Sorry." Sam released him. "Charlie where are my glasses?" Dean finally noticed he wasn't wearing them. "Oh uh right..." Charlie pulled out Dean's glasses, they were completely smashed. "Great..." Dean groaned. "Sorry, i picked them up after the fight. They must of gotten smashed during the fight." Charlie apologized. Dean sighed "It's okay charlie, thank for grabbing them." She nodded, then got up, grabbing Sam's arm as she walked toward the door. "Come on Sam. Lets leave the lovebirds alone." Sam looked at his brother, then obediently followed Charlie. Cas turned his attention back to Dean, he had fallen asleep again. Cas smiled and sat beside Dean again, watching him sleep peacefully. Dean's breathing was normal, chest slowly moving up and down. Cas smiled at how cute Dean looked asleep. Nobody was ever going to hurt Dean like this again. If they dared, Cas was going to make them wish for hell.


	5. Dont you dare

Cas sat with Dean a couple hours more, Mary went to get a fresh change of clothes for Dean. Cas looked over at Dean's school uniform. It was folded neatly and washed but still had blood stains all over it. Cas got heated again, remembering Raphael beating Dean. He turned his attention back to Dean who was still sleeping peacefully. suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. irritated, he flipped it open answering it. "what?!" he whispered in irritation, not wanting to wake Dean. "Castiel! where the hell are you?!" it was Gabriel. "I'm at the hospital with Dean, Raphael beat the shit out of him." Gabriel sighed "I know. I know. Balthazar told me. Mom's fuming because school let out 3 hours ago and you're not home." Cas growled into phone "Well fucking forgive me, my boyfriend is kind of in the hospital." Gabriel continued. "I get that little brother but the school called mom and she's raging around the house." Cas sighed "Fuck." he looked at Dean, still sleeping. "You had better get home." Gabriel suggested. "How? I left my bike at school and I can't take Dean's car home with me." Gabriel's voice picked up in urgency "You better figure it out, she's throwing things now." Cas heard a crash through the phone. "Mom! Calm down! He'll be home soon!" Gabriel tried to calm his mother. Cas hung up. "Fuck. I guess I'll text Balthazar." He didn't want to leave Dean but he couldn't let his brother deal with Naomi alone. Sighing, Cas texted Balthazar, he texted back immediately and said he would pick up Cas and bring him to his bike. While waiting for Balthazar to show up, Cas turned his attention back to Dean. Even though the circumstances that lead to it were less than ideal, Cas liked watching Dean sleep. He looked so cute, mouth hanging open as he snoozed peacefully. "Hmmm...Cas..."

Dean moaned in his sleep. Cas smiled, Dean must be dreaming. Cas's phone buzzed, Balthazar was there waiting in the parking lot. "Dammit." He had gotten there so quickly. Sighing, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's forehead causing the sleeping boy to smile. Tearing himself away from Dean, Cas proceeded down the hall, entering the elevator.

He spotted Balthazar in the parking lot immediately. Frankly he was hard to miss. The setting sun gleamed onto his 2014 cherry red Porsche. Balthazar always did like flashy things and his parents were French ambassadors so they had money. "Ready to go Cassy?" Balthazar opened the drivers door. "Not really." Cas groaned as he took a seat in the passenger side. The Porsche whipped out of the hospital parking lot at breakneck speed. "So. What actually happened?" Balthazar turned to Cas, glancing occasionally at the empty road. "Raphael was slamming Dean against a locker for not turning in their project. so I kicked his ass."

Cas looked out the window. Balthazar laughed. "Well he's suspended. I don't know about you yet." Balthazar continued to laugh "You messed him up bad, he looked like an abused turnip." Cas crossed his arms. "Bitch deserved it." Balthazar nodded in agreement. "Your mother's furious. Gabriel had to stop her from going upstairs to throw away your stuff." Cas looked up. "Fuck her. I wasn't about to let my boyfriend get beat, I don't care how pissed she is." Balthazar chuckled. A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Cas's bike was the only vehicle in the parking lot. He exited the Porsche and swung a leg over Seraph. "Want me to come with you?" Balthazar leaned out the window. Cas shook his head. "No thanks. Gabriel and I can handle her. "Balthazar nodded then speed off, tires screeching. Cas revved the engine and headed home, ready for one hell of a fight.

He arrived at home a few minutes later, not exactly eager to go inside. He resigned himself, getting off Seraph he proceeded to enter the house. Things were strewn about, magazines littered the floor. The house was a mess, if this is how she reacted when Cas got in a fight, if she found out about Dean there would be he'll to pay. Gabriel stepped into the hall and motioned for Cas to come into the den. "Where is she?"Cas looked around. "In the kitchen sipping tea, she finally calmed down after you hung up." Gabriel sat on the couch. "She hasn't said a word since I dragged her back downstairs from your room. She was intent on destroying your belongings." Cas sighed. "Thank you Gabriel." Gabriel nodded. "She wants to talk to you." Cas groaned, rolling his eyes "Fuck." Gabriel gave his brother a supportive pat on the shoulder. "I'll be right in here." Cas nodded and headed to the kitchen. Naomi sat there, tea cup in hand refusing to look at Cas. "Castiel." she spoke not turning her eyes from the nearby window. "Mother." Cas replied, arms crossed. His voice was calm, but anger still resonated in it "I don't want you hanging around that Winchester boy anymore." Naomi sipped her tea. "What?!" Cas's calm demeanor vanished, how fucking dare she say he couldn't see Dean anymore.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Cas lost his temper. Naomi's eyes narrowed. "Castiel don't you dare speak to me like that." Cas grinded his teeth. Naomi continued "You've always been a problem child but never have you gotten in a fight at school." Yeah right, Cas thought. He had gotten in plenty of fights, this is the first time he got caught though. "Ever since you started hanging out with the Winchester boy you've been out late and never home. Now he's getting you into fights." Cas felt his blood boil. "He did not get me into a fight! Raphael was beating him! I couldn't just let that happen." Naomi sipped her tea ."Yes you could have. Raphael is a troubled youth but his father is the Deacon of our church and I will not have my family's name tarnished." Cas could scarcely believe what he was hearing, let Dean get the shit beat out of him because his mother didn't want to ruin her image? "Fuck you!" Cas screamed as he lunged for his mother. She screamed as Gabriel came in and pulled Cas into a headlock. "Castiel! Stop!" Gabriel yelled, trying to restrain his brother. "Get off me Gabriel!" Cas struggled. Cas was fairly strong but Gabriel was bigger and older. Finally Cas stopped struggling and his brother released him. Naomi looked horrified, tears streaming down her face as she played the victim. Cas hadn't touched her and he probably wouldn't have, he was just so angry. "Castiel..." Gabriel touched him on the shoulder. Cas shrugged the older man off roughly. Gabriel watched as his brother left, slamming the door behind him.

He turned to Naomi. "Mother that was harsh." Gabriel always took his brothers side but still managed to remain the favorite. Naomi readjusted her self, attention turned to Gabriel. "He needs to learn a lesson Gabriel. I don't care if that Winchester boy is his friend, that's no reason to fight in school." Gabriel flinched. If their homophobic mother knew Cas was dating Dean much worse than what just happened would surely take place. "Look mother." Gabriel sat at the table next to her. "Ground him or something but don't forbid him to see Dean." Naomi looked up suspiciously. "They are good friends, maybe Castiel took it a little far but besides Balthazar, Dean is his only friend." Naomi sighed. "Fine Gabriel, just this once. for you." Being the favorite had benefits, Gabriel had changed his Mother's mind on multiple occasions. "But if something like this happens again, I will make sure they never see each other." Naomi threatened. "Fair enough." Gabriel replied, feeling slightly guilty.

"Bitch!" Cas sped on Seraph down the empty highway going a little over 100 mph. "How fucking dare she?!" He screamed, wind against his face. Without warning the bike skidded against an unseen object on the road, flinging Cas from it. He flew a good ten feet, landing in a nearby field. "Fuck!" Cas sat up gripping his arm, his head was bleeding and his arm hurt like hell. He was lucky to be alive. he tore off his shirt, leaving on the white blood soaked tanktop under it. There was a huge gash across his arm, mixed with dirt and blood. "Ah...Dammit..." he examined the arm. It must of caught his fall, besides his head it was the only serious injury. Ignoring the pain he pulled his phone out. It survived the crash, Seraph had not. After flinging Cas, the bike had slung into a nearby tree. Who should he call? Balthazar? Nah. He would just tell Gabriel. His arm twinged, he ignored it. "Dean." Sure Dean was in the hospital but he bet his brother Sam had his phone. Having no idea who else he could call, he hit the dial button. "Hello?" a voice picked up almost immediately. "Dean?" Cas's expression turned to one of confusion. the voice answered "Uh yeah. this is my phone." Cas paused, why was Dean not resting? "Wait. Cas?! What's wrong? You're breathing funny." Cas grunted as he lifted his injured arm. "I uh...crashed my bike. why arnt you resting?" Deans voice got louder. "They sent me home after you left, I'm fine." Dean paused. "Wait?! You crashed your bike?! Are you alright?!" Cas laughed, it hurt to do so. "Um my arm might be broken." Dean voice panicked "I'm coming to get you, where are you?" Dean had just come out of the hospital but Cas didn't have much choice. "Highway 47, I just passed the diner we went to on our first date." He heard Dean's keys jingle through the phone. "I'll be right there don't move!" Dean hung up. Cas stood up, wobbling as he did so. He climbed up the hill, it was difficult with a bruised body and potentially broken arm. eventually he made it to the side of the road and fell promptly on his ass, waiting for Dean.

It didn't take Dean long to get there. He spotted Cas sitting at the edge of the road, gripping his forearm. Seeing Dean, Cas wobbled as he stood up. Dean parked the impala and got out of it. "Oh my god Cas!" Dean ran to him. Dean looked fine. With the exception of a couple of bruises Dean looked perfectly fine. Cas on the other hand was still dripping blood. "Hello Dean." Cas smiled as he gripped his arm. Dean teared up, he wanted to hug Cas, call him a moron and smack him upside the head all at the same time. "Come on" Dean grabbed Cas's hand. "Get in." After making sure Cas was secured in the passenger seat Dean sat in the driver's side and ignited the engine. "we have to get you to the hospital."

Cas looked up. "No not the hospital, your house." anything but the hospital. "What? No Cas you're hurt, I'm taking you." Dean insisted. "No they will call my mother and I'd rather die than see her right now." Dean realized how strained Naomi and Cas's relationship were. sympathetic, Dean reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but if your arm IS broken we go to a hospital later." Cas nodded in agreement. a few minutes later the arrived at Dean's. All the lights were off. every one must be asleep. Cas and Dean crept inside, careful not to wake Sam and Mary. They headed for Dean's room. Dean went to his private bathroom to get the first aid kit while Cas examined the room. He had never been in Dean's room before.

The wall was littered with movie posters, Cas recognized a Lord of the rings one. Dean's bed was small. Not a twin but not much bigger. Dean returned with the first aid box. Cas's arm had stopped bleeding but was still caked with dirt. "Come here." Dean sat on the bed, kit in his lap. Cas crossed the room and sat beside Dean. "u-um your gonna have to take your shirt off Cas." Cas pulled the bloody tank top over his head. Dean gulped as he took an alcohol soaked cloth and began to clean the blood off Cas. Cas was beautiful, even covered in blood and dirt. Dean couldn't help but stare. "Dean?" Cas touched his hand. "You've been cleaning the blood off my shoulder for five minutes." Dean looked down, Cas's shoulder was pristine. the rest of him however still covered in blood. "S-Sorry." Dean returned to his task. Cas was finally clean a few minutes later. arm bandaged. It wasn't broken, just scrapped badly. "Thanks." Cas examined his arm. "Y-You're welcome." Dean stuttered. Now that Cas out was out of immediate danger Dean couldn't help but stare at him. A few scratches and bruises graced his muscular chest. The muscles on his arms seemed to be trying to escape the hastily applied bandages. Cas was beyond breathtaking. After a few minutes Dean reached out, fingers slightly grazing Cas's bare shoulder. Cas who was deep in thought was suddenly jerked out of it as he felt Dean's fingers graze his skin. "S-Sorry..." Dean jerked his hand back. Cas smiled. "its fine Dean, you're allowed to touch me." Dean smiled back a little. he hesitantly reached his hand out to Cas again, this time grazing his fingers over the toned chest.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. Dean's fingers were so soft and they felt nice on his sore body. Dean became a little more bold, resting his palm against Cas's chest. He gasped as Cas grabbed his wrist roughly. "Ow Cas...that hurts..." Dean looked up. Cas was staring at him, hard. "um...Cas..." Cas yanked on Dean's wrist pulling him into a kiss. Dean's eyes widened as Cas pushed him gently on the bed. He loosened his grip on Dean's wrist. "Dean..." Cas breathed into his ear. Dean moaned, "Ugh...C-Cas..." Cas ignored him. He didnt want to think about anything right now except Dean. Not his mother. Not Raphael. Just Dean. Dean began to to pant as Cas began to kiss slowly down his neck. "C-Cas...please..." Dean arched his back as Cas gently bit down on his neck. "Ahh..." Dean moaned again. Cas pulled back. Dean's green eyes were heavy, panting as he stared at Cas. "Im sorry Dean." Cas sat up, still on top of Dean. "No its fine Cas." Dean placed a hand on Cas's face. Cas was in pain, emotionally and physically. Dean swore to himself he would be there for Cas, and he will. "I want to." he smiled, hand ruffling through Cas's hair. "Are you sure?" Cas looked down at Dean concerned. Dean smiled and nodded. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean gently. He loved dean, he didnt want to hurt him but if this is what Dean wanted Cas gladly obliged.

Dean wrapped his arms encouragingly around Cas's neck. "I want this Cas. i want you." Dean pulled Cas into a hug, holding him close. Dean was perfect, practically an angel, Cas didnt deserve him. He wanted Dean, tonight would be all about Dean. Cas wanted to make his first time special. Dean released Cas's neck and kissed him gently, Cas deepened the kiss. Dean ran his hands through Cas's dark hair. The kissing sped up as Cas's hand explored Dean's body. He slowly began to slide his hand up Dean's shirt. Cas's hands were rough against Dean's soft skin as he slid further up, grazing Dean's nipple. Dean groaned and subconsciously bucked his hips against Cas. Taking the opportunity, Cas pulled at Dean's shirt, pulling it over his head. Dean was small. Skinny but cut slightly, in shape but not as muscular as Cas, Cas began to kiss down Dean's neck again, this time trailing further down. He paused at Dean's nipple. Dean was turned on so quickly, huffing as Cas teased him. His nipple already erect just from Cas's hands on him. Cas leaned down and gingerly flicked his tongue against it, Dean moaned "mmmm...Cas..." Dean bit his lip to silence himself. This was fun, teasing Dean like this. Cas smiled as he leaned back up over Dean, mouth brushing gently against Deans. "Dean...can i have you?" Dean was scared but it was Cas and he didnt want anyone else. "You can have me Cas, you know that." Cas nodded, fumbling with his belt and sliding his pants off, left only in his boxers. He began to grind against Dean, all the while kissing him as his fingers skimmed the smaller body under him. Dean panted grinding back against Cas. "Pants." Dean breathed. He may be new a this but it didnt change the fact that his pants were now too tight. "Right." Cas fumbled with Dean's jeans sliding them off. It was awkward as Dean struggled to kick them off. The kissing resumed as they grinded against each other, hips bucking. Cas licked his fingers ."Dont move Dean." Dean jumped as Cas yanked his boxers. He grabbed Dean's ass, sliding his fingers against Dean's entrance. "ah...Cas...mph..." Dean groaned as Cas slowly entered a finger, then a second one. Dean pulled a pillow over his face, so as not to cry out. It felt good, damn it felt good. Cas expertly slid his fingers in and out. Dean gasped as Cas pulled out and removed the pillows from Deans face. "Fuck" Cas groaned. Dean was a hot mess, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he panted, eyes heavy with lust as he looked as Cas. Dean might be an innocent little dork but he knew what pleasure was when he felt it. Cas tried hard to hold back, fuck he really did. Dean just looked so sexy, eyes begging Cas for more. "im sorry Dean, i cant wait." Cas slid his boxers off. He fumbled in the drawer of Dean's beside table. "Yes!" Cas held a bottle of lube in his hand. Dean was still zoned out, panting. Cas stroked him self a few times with the lube, prepping himself. "Ah...fuck..." Cas moaned. He positioned himself against Dean's entrance. "Remember Dean, make sure you breathe okay?" Dean nodded as he closed his eyes. Cas slowly entered. Dean whined, it hurt a lot. "Do you want me to stop?" Cas asked, the head of his dick barely inside Dean. Dean shook his head violently. Cas pressed further until he was all the way in. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Dean to adjust. "im going to move now okay?" Dean , eyes still shut, nodded slightly. Cas began to slide in and out slowly. Dean whimpered. "Dean look at me." Cas hovered over Dean, his blue pools stared into Dean's teary emerald eyes. "Im here Dean, just focus on me." Dean nodded. Cas began to slide in and out again, picking up a rhythm. Dean moaned, he didnt care how loud he was anymore. This was starting to feel good. Really good. He clawed at Cas's back as the rhythm picked up. "Ah fuck...Dean..." Cas was already so close, Dean was so fucking tight. He moaned as their bodies began to sweat, Dean's nails leaving open marks on Cas's back, the sweat stinging them. "A-ah!" Cas came inside Dean, arching his back at the release. Dean, feeling warmth inside him found his own release as well. Dean gasped as Cas slowly pulled out of him then collapsed on the bed next to him. "Dean?" Cas looked over, Dean's eyes on the ceiling as he panted. "You okay Dean?" Cas leaned over him, Dean was smiling. "Wow." He gasped. Cas chuckled. "Haha am i that good?" Dean pushed his face. "Jerk." Cas smiled "Dork." he kissed Dean gently. "I love you Cas." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I love you too Dean." he laid back and Dean snuggled up to his chest. "Good night Cas." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close. "Good night Dean." exhausted, they both fell asleep. Cas didnt care what the morning brought, as long as he had Dean in his arms.

REVIEWS PLEASE:

hey guys thanks for reading. i have a alot planned for this story. there may be a tiny hiatus, depends on a few things. it wouldnt be long. sorry if the sex scene was a little off im used to writing dirty smut not sweet first times XD. i also lost alot of sleep over this chapter. i pretty much have to zombie through wwork because i wanted to finish this chapter. so please leave reviews guys, they help me out alot self esteem wise, also it lets me know people actually read it. so again thanks guys, i look forward to writing more! (maybe after a nap lol.)


	6. Freckles

Cas groaned as he turned over in his sleep. "Huh?" there was something soft against his back. Cas sat up, a smile spread across his face. Dean was snoozing peacefully, naked beside Cas. He and Dean had made love for the first time last night. It was a little awkward but it was Dean's first time after all. He looked so cute, watching Dean sleep had become Cas's favorite past time. He was just so adorable, turns out Dean's freckles wernt just on his cheeks, they speckled his entire body in the most adorable way."Mmmnnn..." Dean moaned in his sleep. Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. Emerald eyes appeared as Dean began to open them, the sunlight coming through the window stung his eyes. Sight adjusted, he saw Cas hovering over him. Dean never thought he would wake up with such a beautiful man in his bed. "Hi." Dean said in quiet voice. Cas smiled "Hello Dean." he replied, gently kissing Dean. Dean snuggled up to him,wrapping Cas's arm around his shoulder. "Hey Cas" Dean looked up. "Yeah?" Cas replied, fingers running through Dean's hair. "My butt hurts." Dean mumbled. Cas laughed, loudly. "Haha Dean you are too adorable." Dean pouted. "Dean!" There was a loud banging at the door. It was Sam "Dean come on Mom made pancakes!" The banging continued "Ill come in a minute Sammy!" Dean yelled."Yeah you will." Dean looked up, Cas had a mischievous smile spread across his face. He rolled on top on Dean, pinning him to the bed. "Haha Cas, stop it!" Dean playfully tried to push Cas off but he was too big to move. Pinning his arms above his head, Cas playfully nibbled Dean's neck. "hahaha Cas stop...t-that tickles..." Dean gasped out. "No way." Cas replied as he continued the playful assault on Dean's neck. Dean smelled good, like sweat and sex. Without warning Cas bit down on Dean's neck and began to suck. "a-ahhh." Dean gasped, arching his back. He felt Cas's teeth against his neck, warm wet breath against his skin. "Dean!" Sam was banging at the door again. "Ugh really Sammy?" Dean groaned, Cas's teeth still latched to his neck. "Be out in a minute!" Dean yelled as Cas released his neck. "Okay." Sam left. "Aww i was having fun." Cas pouted. Dean rubbed his sore neck. "Come on we better get dressed." Dean headed to the bathroom, Cas couldnt help but stare at his cute little ass as it crossed the room. After Dean was in the bathroom Cas resigned himself and got dressed. His tanktop was still blood stained and his dress shirt on the side of the road. Shrugging he slipped on his boxers and pants. "Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled from the opened the bathroom door, he was in a a pair of gray sweats and a star wars: the empire strikes back tshirt. Dean was holding his neck "Look." Dean removed his hand. There was a huge purple and red mark branded against the side of Dean's neck. Cas beamed, a little proud of himself. "Its not funny Cas. What if my mom sees it?" Dean groaned. "Dude i want everyone to see it, that way they know your taken now." Cas grinned "shut up Cas." Dean snapped at him. apparently losing his virginity had made Dean a little more bold. "Here" Dean tossed Cas a Lord of The Rings shirt. Cas slipped it on. "lets go" Dean had a scarf wrapped around his neck, it looked ridiculous with sweats and a short sleeved shirt. Cas chucked "okay Baby, lets go." Dean blushed and headed to the kitchen. Cas followed.

Sam was at the table, scarfing down his second plate of pancakes. "Good morning dear." Mary smiled, setting a place for Dean. Cas entered the kitchen. "Oh hello Castiel." Mary smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "I didnt know you were here."Cas looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "oh yeah i screwed your son last night so i slept over" was not the right response Cas thought."Hey nice scarf Dean, really goes with your outfit." Sam teased. "Shut up Sammy." Dean hissed. "Cas came over last night, he was bored." Mary nodded and turned around to get Cas a plate. "Thank you." Cas mouthed to Dean. Dean smiled and sat at the table. "Hey Castiel what happened to your arm?" Sam stopped eating for a moment. Cas looked at his bandaged arm. "Oh...i uh hurt it on my bike." Cas didnt know why he was lying, he just felt awkward around Dean's family. especially after last night. Mary came back with a plate full of fresh pancakes. "You boys eat up, im going to run a few errands. Castiel arnt you going to school today?" Cas paused "i...uh.." cas's phone went off. it was Balthazar. "You got suspended for the rest of the week, enjoy your vacation. dont ruin your new innocent boy too badly ;)." Cas rolled his eyes. "i um...got suspended." Cas expected Mary to look Disappointed, surely she didnt want a troubled kid like Cas to date her son. She instead smiled "Thats fine Castiel. You saved Dean's life. You shouldnt be punished in my opinion and Dean's on bed rest anyway. you can keep him company." Sam chuckled. "yeah, lots of company." Sam mumbled under his breath. "Oh! i have to go!" Mary grabbed her keys and headed out the door. After they heard the door shut, Sam turned to Dean and Cas. "You guys are really loud you know that?" Dean blushed, Cas laughed. "Sorry Sam." Cas chuckled. "My bedroom is DIRECTLY beside yours Dean, you're lucky mom is on the other side of the house." Sam scolded. "God Sammy are you 14 or a mother hen?" Sam scoffed and got up. " is picking me up for school in a few minutes, im going to go get dressed." Sam left the kitchen. Cas and Dean proceeded to start on their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later they were full. Sam came back in the kitchen fully dressed, a horn beeped outside. "Im leaving, don't have sex on my bed Dean." Sam commented as he headed out the door. "No promises!" Cas yelled after Sam shut the door behind him. "So what do you want to do? Have sex again?" Dean looked at Cas. He chuckled in response, he appreciated Dean's enthusiasm with their new found activity but Dean needed to rest. So did Cas. "Lets just relax. for now." Cas smiled "Besides i think your ass needs a break." Dean looked deep in thought "Yeah probably." he commented. "Ya know..." Cas smiled "I still have one more Lord of The Rings movie I havent seen yet." Dean perked up "Oh! Lets go watch it!" they headed to the living room, Dean popped the movie in as Cas sat on the couch. Dean curled up beside Cas, resting his head in his lap.

They spent the first half of the movie cuddling quietly,Cas asking an occasional question and complaining that Frodo was a "Crazy son of a bitch." as Cas so eloquently put it. "Hey Cas?" Dean rolled over on his back, looking up at Cas. "What's your favorite food?" Cas chuckled. "Really Dean? Lame first date questions? I think we are a bit past that." Dean pouted. "But don't know, and I wanna cook for you some time." Cas couldn't help but smile, Dean was so sweet. "Burgers." Cas replied. "Oh! I make awesome burgers." Cas chuckled, excited Dean was his favorite kind of Dean. "Haha I'll be the judge of that." Dean punched Cas in the arm. It was just a playful punch but Dean hit harder than Cas thought he could. "Ow. You little dork!" Cas grinned as he pulled Dean into a headlock. Dean struggled, kicking his feet on the couch. "Come on Cas let me go!" Dean was protesting but seemed to be laughing too. Dean started flailing harder until he knocked both him and Cas off the couch. They rolled onto the floor, Cas lost his grip on Dean during the fall. Dean rolled on top of Cas, smile beaming like he had won a battle. Cas chuckled as Dean sat on him, Dean weighed practically nothing. "Ha! I win!" Dean cheered. Cas cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Cas grabbed dean's shoulders and rolled on top of him. It was a good thing the floor was carpeted because Dean hit his head during the abrupt change in position. "Ow Cas!" Dean rubbed his head. "That hurt and you're heavy." Cas had a good twenty-five pounds on Dean, majority of it muscle. Getting uppity arn't you Dean?" A devilish grin spread across Cas's face. "Baby only way your gonna be on top is if you're riding." Cas teased. Dean turned beet red.

Cas felt Dean's body become warm under him. "Hmmm I wonder..." Cas slid a hand behind him, grazing the front of Dean's sweatpants. Dean was starting to become hard. Cas smirked. "Damn baby, do I turn you on that easy?" Dean, head still on the floor, turned it and refused to look at Cas. "Damn. I do." Cas felt proud of him self. still sitting on Dean, Cas slid his hand down the front of Dean's sweats. Dean gasped as Cas's hand grazed his dick. Cas laughed then slid down Dean's legs. "Cas what are you..." Dean gasped as Cas shucked his sweats down, Dean's dick in his hand. "C-Cas..." Dean's fingers struggled to grip the short carpet as Cas ran his tongue along the length. "You ever had a blowjob baby?" Cas ran his tongue along Dean again. Dean viciously shook his head. "Well now we can't have that." Cas commented before sliding his mouth over the head. Dean had to hold back to stop himself from cumming immediately. Cas's breath was warm and wet. This was a new experience for Dean and he didn't think he would last long, not with Cas swirling his tongue like that. "Ah...unf..." Dean bit his lip as Cas expertly slid his tongue along Dean. Suddenly Cas slid all the way down. Dean's dick against the back of his throat. "Oh fuck." Dean groaned as he came in Cas's mouth. Cas pulled back. Wiping his mouth and letting the substance drip down his throat. "Damn." Cas cleared his throat. "Been a long while since I've Done that." Dean sat up, body still fidgeting from the orgasm. "Sorry." Dean apologized. Cas ran his thumb across the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about it baby, I'm impressed you lasted that long on your first time." Cas licked his lips "Besides you taste bit like apple pie." Dean blushed. they heard a jingle of keys at the door. "Oh Fuck." Cas groaned. Dean quickly pulled up his pants and scrambled for the couch. Cas followed flinging himself onto the couch. Mary came into the living room, groceries in her arms. Cas had his arm innocently draped around Dean's shoulder their eyes focused on the movie. Aragorn was being crowned king of Gondor. "Hello Dean dear, did you have a good day?" Mary smiled. Dean and Cas shot each other a smug look. "Yeah Mom I had I great day." Dean smiled at his mother. "That's nice dear. I'm going to go start dinner, Sam should be home soon." She left and Dean and Cas bursted into a quiet laughter. "We should do that again." Dean laughed. "Agreed." Cas grabbed Dean's chin and kissed him him gently. "but next time." cas smirked. "it'll be my turn."


	7. Hey baby brother!

The next few days were like heaven. With Sam at school all week and Mary always on errands Cas and Dean pretty much had free run of the house. They spent the week introducing Cas to the Hobbit movies and enjoying their new found physical activity on any surface they could find, including Sam's bed. "Dean!" Sam came home and found a empty bottle of strawberry lube under his bed. Dean and Cas poked their heads out of Dean's bedroom door giggling. "Sorry Sammy!" Dean yelled out the door. Dean's gigantor younger brother started stomping down the hall towards Dean's room. "Oh shit!" Cas closed the door and locked it. Sam banged on the door for a few times before storming off. Dean laughed hysterically, holding his stomach. "Woah!" Cas tackled him to the bed, pinning Dean. "I love you baby." he kissed Dean lightly. "I love you too Cas." Dean smiled, running his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas's phone buzzed. It was a text from Gabriel. "Hey little brother. when are you coming home?" Cas still sitting on Dean, texted back. "I don't know. Why?" The phone buzzed again. "Well it's Friday and I'm leaving early Sunday morning. I wanted to spend time with my baby brother" Cas sighed, he didn't want to leave Dean but he missed his brother and owed him so much right now. "What is it?" Dean twirled his fingers around Cas's own. "My brother is leaving Sunday morning and he wants me to come home." Dean smiled. "Go see your brother, I'll see you Monday." Cas cocked his head to the left. "You sure?" Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'll pick you up for school Monday." Cas nodded, getting off Dean. "Come on, I'll take you home." Dean grabbed his keys. Cas had completely forgotten about Seraph, his bike was destroyed and with it his source of transportation. Cas and Dean passed Sam sitting on the couch channel surfing. "Be back in a bit Sammy! Taking Cas home." eyes not leaving the tv Sam waved Dean and Cas out the door.

They spent the ride back discussing the movies they had watched that week and that they should go on a date again soon. They arrived at Cas's house, Gabriel was sitting on the front porch. He got up and approached the impala after it had parked, Cas stepped out of the impala, Dean followed. "Hey there baby brother!" Gabriel pulled Cas into a tight hug, smothering him. "Gabriel!" Cas gasped as he clawed at his brother trying to escape. Dean stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets. Gabriel released his brother and turned his attention to Dean. He wasn't much taller than Cas and to be honest he didn't look much like him either. Gabriel had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes, they were the exact opposite of Cas's dark hair and blue eyes. Gabriel smiled before embracing Dean and lifting him off the ground. "Its so nice to finally meet my little brother's boyfriend!" Gabriel squeezed tighter. Dean couldn't breathe. "Gabriel! put him down and be quiet! what if mom hears you?!" Cas hissed. Gabriel pouted, putting Dean down. "Sorry, I'm Gabriel." He held his hand out, Dean shook it limply. "Don't worry Castiel, moms not even home. Dad either." He turned to his brother. Cas sighed in relief, it had been a few days but he still didn't want to see his mother. "I uh...better get going..." Dean started to get in the impala. "You should stay for dinner Dean!" Gabriel grabbed his shoulder. "Id like to get to know you better." Dean shook his head. "Sorry i cant, i have to help Sammy with his homework." Gabriel nodded, removing his hand. Cas pushed his brother out of the way and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "See you later dork." he kissed Dean gently, ignoring his brother's "ooooo" behind them. Dean smiled as he kissed Cas back. "Bye Cas, love you." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I love you too." Dean got in the impala and drove off, Cas waving in his rearview mirror.

"Awww that was sooo sweet." Gabriel made kissy sounds at Cas. "Shut up Gabriel." Cas pushed past his brother and headed through the front door of the house. The kitchen smelled good, Gabriel had always been a great cook. They sat at the table, pot of spaghetti in the middle. Cas helped him self to a plate, twirling the spaghetti with his fork. "So. How was your week?" Cas looked up from his plate, mouth full of spaghetti. His brother's eyes were full of curiosity, but then again they always were. "It was great, we watched all the lord of the rings movies." Gabriel grinned. "Are you sure that's all you did? There was no hanky panky?" Cas was usually annoyed by these questions but decided to humor his brother. "If you must know, yes there was lots of "hanky panky" we had sex in his brother's bed. he almost kicked our asses." Gabriel busted into laughter, slamming his hand on the table. "That is freaking gold." Cas smirked at Gabriel. His brother had always been a little intrusive into his personal affairs but he was a comfort for Cas. "So how has mom been?" Cas leaned forward. Surely she was still mad at Cas." She's fine. She let the whole thing go. Took some convincing but you're allowed to see Dean." Cas sighed in relief. "But." his brother continued. "She says if something like this happens again, she WILL make sure you don't see him ever again." Cas felt his heart skip. Never see Dean again? He couldn't bear the thought. Gabriel noticed the drop in Cas's shoulders "Dont worry Castiel everything will be fine. Christmas is in a couple months and mom's nose will be stuck in the church activities." Gabriel smiled. Cas meekly returned the smile. Gabriel was right. As long as she didn't find out he and Dean were dating everything would be fine. "That's it little brother. Cheer up. Come on lets go watch a movie." Cas nodded and sat down with his brother on the couch, sharing stories about Gabriel's time as comedian in New York and what he should get Dean for Christmas. Cas was finally happy. He had his brother, Balthazar and he had Dean. For once everything in his life was perfect.


	8. Says it's manly

"Casssssy." Balthazar whined "I'm tired can we go home?" Cas shook his head repeatedly. "No Balthazar. I have to find a present for Dean." He and Dean had been dating without incident for about three or four months. Raphael didn't bother Dean anymore but occasionally shot the two boys dirty looks at lunch. With Christmas was less than two weeks away Cas was determined. Balthazar groaned "Cas you could get the guy a roll of tape and he would be happy." Cas chuckled "Probably but it's our first Christmas together and I want to get him something special." Cas peered in a shop window. "I get that Cassy but couldn't you have shopped somewhere warm like a mall? It's freezing." Cas breathed into his hands. They were standing on Main st poking their heads in every shop along the way. "I suppose it is a little chilly." Cas tilted his head. "A little chilly? Mate I'm gonna freeze my twig and berries off!" Balthazar's teeth chattered. "Alright. Alright." Cas sighed in defeat. "We'll try another day." Cas hadn't seen Dean in a few days, It was Christmas break and apparently him and Sam were on a hunting trip with their dad. Cas still hadn't met John. Mary wasn't kidding when she said he was never home. Dean would be home tomorrow which is why Cas was in a hurry to find him a present. Dean was a source of distraction for Cas and he didn't know if he would get any shopping done. Reaching Balthazar's Porsche they quickly climbed into it, kicking on the heat. "Thanks for driving me around Balthazar"

Cas held his hands to the vent. With Seraph destroyed Dean had been driving Cas to and from school. Naomi refused to get Cas another bike and he had no job. "No problem Cassy. I'm glad that crash a couple months ago didn't kill you. Left one hell of a scar tho." Cas pulled up his sleeve. There was a scar along his left forearm from where he crashed Seraph. It started at his wrist, going all the way up the first part of his arm. He was incredibly lucky he didn't slit a vein, somebody upstairs must like him. "Yeah. Dean likes it actually. Says it's manly." Cas examined the scar, running his fingers across it. Balthazar chuckled, eyes focused on the road. "He comes back tomorrow right? You gonna ask him what he wants for Christmas?" Cas nodded. "I'll have to. I know everything he's into but no present feels good enough." He yanked his sleeve back down. "You'll figure it out Cassy. You always do." Balthazar turned into Cas's driveway. "See Ya later Balthazar." Cas waved as he stepped out of the car. "See ya mate." Balthazar drove off. "Christ." Cas groaned, Naomi's car was in the driveway. Gabriel had mentioned she would be busy, Christmas was a busy time for the church. Because of this Cas hoped she wouldn't be home. Shoving his hands in his leather jacket, he crossed the yard and went inside. "Oh hello Castiel." Naomi smiled. She had an uncomfortable happy disposition thing going. Well it made Cas uncomfortable anyways. "Hi mom." Cas sat at the kitchen table. Naomi was baking for a charity dinner at the church. "How was your time with Balthazar?" Naomi spoke as she pulled a pan out the oven. "Good. We went shopping for Christmas presents." Cas was uncomfortable with his mother's sudden interest in his well being. When he came home bandaged a couple months ago she didn't say a word. "That's nice."She smiled again. Finally curious enough, Cas cocked his head. "Mom are you okay?" Naomi looked up. "Mmm? Oh I'm fine Castiel. Just excited for tomorrow's charity dinner. You are coming right?" tomorrow? but Dean was coming over tomorrow and he promised he would see him. "but I'm supposed to see Dean tomorrow." Cas groaned. "Just invite him then Castiel." Since there had been no incidents since the fight with Raphael Naomi had finally accepted Dean's presence. Cas sighed he didn't want to bring Dean to that God awful place but there was no way he was going to get out of this. "Fine Mom." He got up and headed for the stairs. "Gabriel will be here in a couple days! Make sure you're home!" Naomi yelled after Cas as he ran up the steps. Finally in his room he collapsed on the bed and started to text Dean. "My mom is forcing me to go to some awful church charity dinner. Wanna come suffer through it with me?" His phone buzzed. "When is it?" Cas texted back. "Seven I think." buzzing again "um seven? okay I should be able to go by then." Cas cocked an eyebrow. What was it that Dean had to do that was so important? "Okay. see you tomorrow. love you." The phone buzzed once more. "Love you too." It felt like there was distraction in Dean's texts. Cas groaned to himself "Shut up Cas, you're probably imagining shit." He rolled over.

Naomi yelled up the stairs "Castiel! We are leaving! Let's go." Cas checked his phone. 6:45. Was Dean not here yet? Cas descended the stairs, loosening his uncomfortable blue tie. When he reach the bottom, Naomi yanked the tie back up, nearly choking Cas. She turned out toward the door, Cas irritatingly yanked the tie loose again. Jimmy and Naomi got in the car, Cas stared at the drive way. Where was Dean? "Castiel! We are late let's go!" Suddenly the Impala whipped around the corner, parking next to Naomi. "Sorry Cas." Dean apologized as he climbed out of the Impala. He was wearing a navy blue sweater vest and black slacks. "I got held up in something." Dean's hair was a mess, Cas looked at him suspiciously. "It's fine let's go." They climbed in the back of his parent's car and they headed for the church. Cas's hand rested in the middle seat, Dean grazed his fingers across it. Cas yanked his hand away. He stared at the window, and irritated expression across his face. Dean put his hand in his own lap, looking a little hurt. The arrived at the hustling church and entered the banquet hall. After a long winded bullshit speech about God and plentiful harvest they sat down to eat. Dean kept bumping Cas's leg to get his attention, Cas ignored him. "So Dean. I heard you spent the week with your father how was it?" Naomi asked, she was sitting to Dean's right. Dean turned his head to look at her, Cas spotted a huge bruise on Dean's neck. "What the fuck?!" Cas growled quietly. "Oh yeah it was fun we..." Suddenly Cas yanked at Dean's arm. "Come with me. Now." Cas growled, yanking Dean from the table. Naomi sat there mouth agape as she watched her son drag Dean away. "Ow Cas!" Dean pulled, trying to get Cas to let go. "What the hell?" Cas pulled Dean into a empty Sunday school room, slamming him against the wall. "What the hell?!" He forcibly turned Dean's neck. "What the hell is this?" The bruise on Dean's neck stood out. "Cas that's nothing it's just..." Cas growled cutting Dean off. He released Dean's neck go but was still pinning him. "How long have you been cheating on me?!" he screamed into Dean's face. Dean looked terrified and offended at the same time. "I'm not cheating on you Cas!" Dean yelled back. "Bullshit. You show up late to see me with fucked up sex hair and there's that thing on your neck!" Cas released Dean and clenched his fists. Dean coughed and glared at cas. "I'm not cheating on you jackass! I've been busy fixing your Damn bike!" Cas stepped back. "What?" Dean sighed "Sammy accidentally hit me with a wrench while we were working on it yesterday. I was working on it right before I came over so I didn't have time to fix my hair!" Dean's face was red with anger. "Fuck...I'm a moron..." Cas slapped his forehead. "Yeah you are. You know what? Fuck you Cas!" Dean left, slamming the door behind him. Cas stood in the dark room alone,a dumbstruck look across his face. "Now wait a damn minute!" Cas snapped back to reality, charging after Dean. "Dean stop!" Cas called out to him. Dean walked faster refusing to turn around. Cas started running down the church halls. Dean whipped around a corner, Cas followed. Finally catching up, he latched onto Dean's arm. "Dammit Cas! Let me go!" Dean tried to pull his arm free, tears in his eyes. "Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean stopped struggling. He stared at Cas, emerald eyes wet and bloodshot. Cas couldn't bare to seen Dean cry, especially since it was his fault. He loosened the death grip on Dean's arm, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Dean." Cas squeezed him tighter. "I should have known that you didn't cheat on me. I should have known" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's back and began to sob into Cas's dress shirt. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry. Im so so sorry" Cas repeated this over and over until Dean had finally stopped crying. Cas released Dean, who rubbed his sore eyes. "It's okay Cas." Dean sniffed ."I get that it was suspicious. I just didn't want you to find out about Seraph till Christmas." Cas slid down against a nearby wall, head on his knees. "I'm such a piece of shit." Dean squatted in front of Cas, kissing the top of is head. "No you're not Cas." Dean petted him reassuringly. "I don't deserve you Dean." Cas sniffed as he looked up. his eyes were watering, on the verge of tears. Dean grabbed Cas face, kissing him lightly. "Bullshit." Cas smiled lightly. "I love you Cas. I always will. No matter what" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him into his shoulder. "I love you too Dean." Cas sniffed into Dean's shoulder.

"Cas look at me." Cas lifted his head. Dean's emerald eyes stared into his own. "Cas i love YOU. Don't you ever forget that. JUST YOU." Dean kissed Cas lightly. "We should get going, before they send a search party after us. Or an angry mob of sorts." Dean stood up. "Dean..." Cas grabbed his arm, tugging on it. Can you stay with me for a bit?" Dean nodded. "We should probably get out of the hall. Before someone sees us." Cas nodded in agreement. "The pastor's office is nearby, its got a couch. i need to lay down." Dean held his hand out and pulled Cas up. Stopping at an office door, Dean jiggled the handle "Aw man its locked..." Cas nudged Dean out of the way. "Hold on a sec." Cas pulled a multi-tool out of his jacket. He fiddled with the lock for a minute before popping the door open. "You pick locks?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas chuckled "Balthazar and i have um broken into a few places..." Dean crossed his arms. "I didn't steal anything if that's what you think. We just liked to go pool hopping at hotels." Cas rubbed his neck nervously. Dean laughed "Well we will have to try that sometime." Cas chuckled, grabbing Dean's hand, he pulled him into the pastor's office. Shutting the door behind him, Cas closed in on Dean, pushing him against a nearby desk. "Dean..." Cas breathed, mouth brushing against Dean's ear. "Lay down huh Cas?" Dean laughed nervously. "I want to show you how much i love you Dean. Right now." Cas grazed his hand against Dean's face, kissing him gently. Sliding his hand under Dean's legs, Cas lifted him up on the desk. Cas slid Dean's vest over his head and began to work at the buttons of the dress shirt. Buttons undone, Dean shook the shirt off his shoulders. The kissing became more passionate, Dean tugged at Cas's suit jacket, violently yanking it off his shoulders. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas's neck, pulling their bodies closer. After swiping the various junk of the surface onto the floor, Cas pushed Dean back on the desk. "Cas..." Dean breathed against Cas's lips. Dean yanked at Cas's shirt, ripping the buttons. Dean's hand slid against Cas's bare chest, as the kissing became rougher, more passionate. "I love you Dean. So much." Dean touched Cas's cheek. "I know Cas." he smiled, pulling cas back into the kiss. Hands explored, touching every inch of the other. Finger's grazing against hot skin as lips danced together. Cas was expecting to be struck by lightening any second and frankly he didn't give a damn. A few minutes later Cas and Dean were both panting from exhaustion. Clothes were strewn about the office from the heated exchange of body fluids. They had somehow navigated from the desk to the couch. "So are we going to get struck by lightening now?" Dean panted, naked on top of Cas, who was hanging halfway off the couch. "Probably. Completely worth it though." Cas smiled, patting Dean's sweaty hair. "The dinner is probably over." Cas sighed "They are probably looking for us now." Dean crawled off of Cas, slipping on his pants. "Dammit." Cas went to button his shirt, he forgot about the torn the buttons. He slipped on his jacket "come here Cas." Dean buttoned the suit jacket trying to cover up as much of Cas as he could. "Still suspicious as fuck." Cas groaned. Dean chuckled "You have insane sex hair Cas." Sure enough cas's hair was sticking out in all directions, damp from sweat. Cas flattened his hair best he could. "How are we going to explain my shirt?" Dean tilted his head "Wait, take it off." Dean traded shirts with Cas. The vest hid the fact the shirt wasn't closed. Dean's dress shirt was short on Cas, exposing his mid drift. "You still have to button the jacket." Dean started button up the jacket for Cas. Cas looked around. "Wheres my tie?" Dean slipped it over Cas's head. He smiled "There you go." Cas kissed Dean lightly. "Lets go." grabbing Dean's hand, Cas pulled him out of the pastor's office. They headed back to the banquet hall.

"Castiel! There you are!" Naomi rushed toward them. "Where were you earlier?!" Cas looked around, trying to think of an excuse. "Cas didnt feel good, like he was gonna throw up. So he wanted to make sure someone knew where he was." Dean smiled. That was a terrible lie, but Naomi seemed to believe it. "Oh that's fine then. are you okay Castiel?" Cas smiled. "Im great now mom." Cas shot Dean a smug look, Dean blushed in response. "Thats good, lets go home now. Its late." The ride home it was dark, Cas's hand was resting in the middle seat again. Dean intertwined his finger's with Cas's own. Jimmy was driving, eyes completely focused on the road. Naomi was looking out the window, paying no attention to the backseat. "I love you." Dean mouthed to Cas in the dark. "I love you too." Cas mouthed back. The car ride on the way back to Cas's house was quiet. "Dean its late. Do you want to stay over?" Cas and Dean walked side by side behind Naomi and jimmy. "You sure thats okay?" Dean had never stayed at Cas's, they always thought it too risky around Naomi. "Its fine Dean, you shouldn't drive this late anyways. Its dangerous." Naomi turned to the boys smiling. "Oh. Okay. Thank you." Dean smiled back nervously.

After entering the house, Jimmy and Naomi retreated to their bedroom. "Come on Dean." Cas started up the stairs, Dean following quietly behind. Cas flopped down on the bed, Dean crashed beside him. "I'm tired." Dean yawned. Cas turned his head to the side, resting on his elbow. "Me too." Snuggling up to Cas, Dean wrapped his arms and legs around him snuggling up to his lover's Chest. "Hey Dean. What do you want for Christmas?" Cas pulled Dean in closer. Cas felt the body next to him shrug. "I dunno. I haven't thought about it." Cas stared at the ceiling. "Nothing? Anything?" Dean shook his head. "Just you Cas." Dean nuzzled his chest. "You are such a dork." Cas chuckled. He began to rub dean's back, fingers gracing muscle. "Thank you Dean." Dean looked up. "For what?" Cas chuckled. "For forgiving me. For fixing Seraph. For loving me." Dean smiled a small smile, kissing Cas on the cheek. "Of course." Cas continued to rub Dean's back. "When did you start working on her?" Dean yawned. "Bobby picked her up the day after you crashed. Sammy, Bobby and I have pretty much been rebuilding her from scratch." Cas laughed lightly "That's a lot of work." Dean rolled of on top of Cas and stared into his sky blue eyes. "Worth every bruise, cut, and sleepless night to make you happy." Dean smiled. Cas returned the smile. Dean was an absolute Angel. "Thank you Dean." Smiling again, Dean rested his head on Cas's chest. "Of course." He mumbled before falling asleep on top off Cas. Eyes getting heavy, Cas closed his own. His arms wrapped around Dean as he dozed off.

REVIEWS APPRECIATED :D-

aw dirty church make up sex and adorable cuddles. i could have sworn i heard thunder when i was writing that scene XD. hope you guys liked it. updates arnt daily anymore but i am writing longer chapters. 3,000 words minimum at least. i promise the story is going somewhere soon, im just loving writing about them being together and adorable for the moment.


	9. Good brother

"CASTIEL!" the door to Cas's bedroom flung open. The owner of the voice jumped in his bed, rousing Cas and Dean. "Dammit Gabriel!" Cas shoved his brother off. Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes "Wha?..." Gabriel crawled back on the bed. "Oh ho ho. Having a little sleepover are we?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up Gabriel." Cas groaned, rubbing his face in irritation. "Get up baby brother. Big brother has come to visit." Gabriel smiled, slapping Cas on his bare shoulder. Cas glared as he rubbed his now stinging shoulder. "Morning Gabriel." Dean smiled, rubbing Cas's sore shoulder. "Morning." Gabriel smiled back. "Gabriel don't leave the damn door open." Cas snapped. He and Dean were both in their boxers. "Dont worry baby brother. Mom's not home. Now hurry down stairs. I got a day planned." Gabriel grinned before strolling out of the room. "Ugh i cant handle him in the morning...any other time of the day either." Cas groaned "Lets humor him Cas, I'd like to get to know your brother better. Besides you rarely get to see him right?" Dean twirled his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas couldn't help but smile. "Alright." He kissed Dean's cheek then climbed out of the bed.

After the two boys were dressed they headed downstairs. Gabriel was texting on his phone. Cas yawned, he wasn't happy to be up this early. "So where are we going?" Dean inquired. Gabriel looked up from his phone "Hmm? Oh here and there." He grinned. Cas yawned again "Dammit Gabriel just tell us." Gabriel shook his head. "Nope. Surprise. Let's go." Cas shucked on his leather jacket and Dean pulled over his hoodie. "Christ it's cold." Cas breathed into his hands as he stepped outside. Dean smiled grabbed Cas's hands, trying to warm them. "Alright kiddies. Get in the car." Gabriel motioned to what looked like an old deep blue Pontiac Firebird, Dean couldn't really tell what year though. "I am not getting in that death trap." Cas shivered. Gabriel rolled his eyes "Its not that bad Castiel. Come on." Cas sighed as Dean drug him to the ancient looking car. It was a little messy, the boys had to push a pile of clothes out of the backseat just to sit down. Gabriel took his place in the front seat and started the engine. It cracked, sputtered, then roared. "There we go." Backing out of the driveway, they started down the road. "God Gabriel." Cas shivered "Turn on the heat." Gabriel looked back "Sorry baby bro. Heat's busted." Cas didn't understand why Gabriel drove this piece of crap. He had two other far nicer cars. This was Gabriel's first car though and he wanted to drive it until it just wouldn't go anymore. "Cuddle or something to keep warm. I promise I won't gag." Cas chuckled. Gabriel was a smart ass but a good brother. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him in close. "Ah. Much better." Dean smiled as he nuzzled into Cas's shoulder. They drove for nearly forty-five minutes, Cas became impatient. "Dammit Gabriel where are we going?!" Dean had dozed off, long car rides made him sleepy. "Chill baby brother. Just a little further." Gabriel kept his eyes on the road. "Ugh." Cas leaned back, Dean stirred in his lap.

A few more minutes passed. "Okay were here!" Gabriel had pulled into the parking lot of an ice skating rink. "Oh Gabriel no." Cas groaned. "Oh Gabriel yes." the older brother grinned. Dean groaned, opening his eyes. "Come on kids, let's go." Gabriel climbed out of the car. "I'm going to kill him." Cas mumbled. Dean, still hazy, looked at Cas in confusion. "Let's go." Cas opened the door and got out, Dean following behind him. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean looked up, Gabriel was walking ahead of them, whistling happily. "Don't worry about it Dean." Cas grumbled. After getting skates for everyone the three guys started on the ice. Gabriel sped off, skating like a pro. Dean wobbled, barely able to keep his balance. Cas stood still, standing perfectly fine but refusing to move. Dean spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to move, he had never ice skated before. Cas was in the same spot, like he was frozen to it. "Cas what's wrong?" Dean wobbled as he turned back to his clearly irritated lover. Gabriel was on the other side of the rink, happily making figure eights. "Castiel is just grouchy because he doesn't want you to know about his wonderful skating abilities." Gabriel was skating playful circles around a wobbling Dean. "Cas you skate?" Dean hadn't been expecting that. Cas had this complete bad boy image, figure skating wasn't exactly rebellious. "Hells ya." Gabriel stopped skating in circles. "When Castiel and I were younger, mom made us take skating lessons. She thought it was very cultured." Gabriel chuckled. Cas was still brooding, seemingly melded to that one spot. "Oh...that's cool." Dean wobbled again and fell promptly on his ass. "Owww..." Dean groaned, rubbing his sore rear. Cas glided over, in perfect rhythm. "Are you okay Dean?" He held a hand out, pulling Dean up. The moment Dean was on his feet he began to slip again, Cas caught him in his arms. "T-thanks." Dean blushed, unable to look Cas in the eye.

"Come on." Cas grabbed Dean's hand, gently pulling him along the ice. It was slightly easier for Dean to keep his balance now that Cas was holding his hand. After a few tries, Dean got the hang of it, carefully sliding his skates in a basic pattern. Cas smiled on as he watched Dean try to learn, nearly having to catch him a couple more times. Gabriel's ideas always started out idiotic but usually had a good outcome. It didn't take Dean long to get tired, he wasn't exactly an athlete. Noticing Dean's wobbling had come back, Cas took the hint and pulled Dean to the edge of the rink. Gabriel slid in beside them so hard he shaved some ice off the rink. "I'm hungry. You guys wanna eat?" The two boys nodded and headed to a nearby table. Gabriel headed to the concession stand. "You're very good." Dean looked up at Cas sheepishly. "I don't really like..." Cas trailed off then smiled. "Thank you Dean." Gabriel returned with a handful of junk food. Nachos, burgers and hot dogs. "Jesus... do you really need all that food?" Cas eyed his brother. "Just Gabriel is fine." The blonde man chuckled and shoved a handful of nachos in his mouth. Cas rolled his eyes. Dean grabbed a hot dog, eating with much more grace than Gabriel was.

"So!" Gabriel clapped his hands together "Time for embarrass the little brother in front of his boyfriend time!" Cas growled "Gabriel...I swear to God..." Gabriel grinned and turned to Dean. "Did you know when Castiel was a toddler, he thought he was a cherub and would jump off couches in just a diaper making whoosh noises?" Dean busted out laughing, Cas buried his face in his hands. "Awww I bet he was a cute little angel." Dean teased. "Shut up dork." Cas mumbled through his hands. "Actually..." Gabriel pulled out his wallet and flipped it open "Here's a picture of little angel Castiel." Dean snickered. Cas was probably about six years old in the photo. He was in a long white robe with white angel wings and a cheesy sparkly halo. "Gabriel!" Cas tried to snatch the wallet, but Gabriel pulled it away just in time."Easy baby brother. Just bonding with you're cute little boyfriend." Gabriel smiled. Dean was still laughing, trying to catch his breath. Cas huffed, turning his head while Gabriel continued to tell Dean stories about Cas when he was younger. "Really?" Dean turned to Cas "You took guitar lessons too?" Cas nodded, still intently staring at his grinning older brother. "Can i hear you play sometime?" Dean tilted his head. "Sure." Cas turned his head and smiled. Dean couldn't help but smile back. Gabriel gagged "Aww such a sweet gross moment." Cas glared. "I thought you said you wern't gonna gag..." Gabriel grinned his usual stupid grin "I said I wouldn't gag in the car." Cas rolled his eyes. Dean yawned. "You tired Dean?" Cas patted Dean's short hair. Dean nodded as he yawned again. "Come on kiddos." Gabriel stood up "I'll take you home." The ride back home was quiet. Dean fell asleep almost instantly, head resting against Cas's shoulder. "He makes you happy." Gabriel smiled, eyes on the road. "Yeah." Cas looked down at Dean. He was snoozing peacefully, his mouth agape. "He does." Cas smiled. Dean really did make him happy. So happy that if he ever lost Dean, it could destroy him. He wrapped is arm around Dean, squeezing him tight. "Hnnnn..." dean looked up, blinking a few times. "Go back to sleep baby." Cas patted his head. Dean lazily nodded, falling asleep on Cas's chest.

The old Firebird rolled into the driveway, Gabriel cut off the engine. "Dean..." Cas shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. "Mhnnnn..." Dean moaned. "Doesn't wanna wake up does he?" Gabriel leaned over the back seat. Cas shook his head. "Do you want me to carry him?" Cas looked down at Dean. "No its okay, ill do it he's not that heavy." Gabriel nodded and got out of the car. Cas picked Dean up out of the back seat. Arms under Dean's legs, Dean subconsciously nuzzled into Cas's chest as he carried him. Gabriel opened the door for him, Cas stepped inside, Dean mumbled in his arms. Dean groaned again, nuzzling Cas in his sleep. "I'm going to take him upstairs." Gabriel nodded in agreement. Cas carefully carried Dean upstairs, Gabriel crashed on the couch. He carefully set Dean down on his bed. Dean's green eyes opened slightly. "Hey." he mumbled, still half asleep. "Hey." cas smiled. "Where's your brother?" Dean sat up. "Downstairs." Cas patted Dean's head. "Go back to sleep baby." Dean nodded slowly, laying back down. Cas kissed his forehead gently. "Good night Dean." Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "Night Cas."

Cas headed downstairs, Gabriel was channel surfing. Cas leaned over the couch "Is he asleep?" Gabriel looked up. "Yeah. He was pretty tired." Gabriel patted the cushion next to him on the couch. Cas collapsed on it. It had been a long time since Cas had been skating, he was a little worn out himself. "Is he always that tired?" Gabriel turned to his brother. "Not really. Full of energy most of the time actually." Cas paused. "We got into a fight last night, it must have worn him out." A concerned look fell across Gabriel's face. "A fight?" Cas sighed. "We were at the church. Dean had a giant bruise on his neck. I accused him of cheating on me. We fought. It turns out he got hurt fixing Seraph." Gabriel sighed. "Castiel you cant jump to conclusions like that..." Cas chuckled. "But we had make up sex in the pastors office after." Gabriel busted into a roaring laughter, holding his sides. "Hahahaha!" He slammed a hand on Cas's shoulder. "That's my little brother!" Gabriel patted Cas, still laughing. Cas couldn't help but smile as his brother caught his breath. "Thank you for today Gabriel." The older man finally stopped laughing. "No problem little brother. Don't get sappy on me though." Cas laughed and punched Gabriel in the arm "Owwww. Don't damage the merchandise little brother." Gabriel rubbed his arm. "Merchandise?" Cas cocked an eyebrow. "Hey." Gabriel looked offended "The ladies love this." Gabriel gestured to himself. "The boys too." He wiggled his eyebrows. Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. His brother was everything to him, he wouldn't have survived Naomi without him. A noise came from the front door. The two brothers heard the jingle of keys, followed by the tap of high heels. Naomi was home. "Hello Gabriel." She smiled."Castiel." She nodded in Cas's general direction. No matter how happy she was with Cas, she was always kinder to Gabriel. "How was your day mother?" Gabriel smiled, turning on that natural charm that seemed to run in the family. "It was crazy Gabriel dear. There was chaos at the church today. It seems somebody broke into the pastor's office and ransacked it." Gabriel and Cas had to hold back back a laugh. "Oh my mother. That is crazy. Do they know who did it?" Gabriel was carefully trying to probe her for information. Naomi shook her head "No. There are no clues, the lock was picked though. Probably just some kids, nothing was taken." Cas sighed with relief.

"Is Dean still here? I saw his car out front." Naomi looked out the window. Cas nodded "Gabriel took us out today. Dean was tired, he's resting upstairs." Naomi nodded. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Good night Gabriel." Naomi headed to her room, ignoring Cas. "Sorry little brother." Gabriel's expression softened. "It's fine Gabriel, I'm used to it." Cas sighed. "I'm going to go lay down with Dean." Gabriel nodded then turned his attention back to the TV. Cas opened his bedroom door. Dean had rolled over in his sleep, his back to Cas. Pulling off his shirt and stripping down to his boxers, Cas crawled under the blanket. He snuggled up to Dean's small back. "Mnnn Cas..." Dean was talking in his sleep. Cas leaned in closer. "Ngh...Cas..." Dean groaned again, turning over in his sleep. "Cas...stop...don't..." Worry crossed Cas's face, Dean started to writhe in his sleep. Still mumbling. "Cas...please...CAS!" Dean bolted upright, short brown hair matted with sweat. Dean was panting, eyes wide. "Dean..." Cas gently put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean jumped, attention turned to Cas. He was crying, tears streaming from his emerald eyes. "Dean...what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Dean was shaking, Cas wrapped his arms around him. "I did...I dreamed..." Dean stuttered. He was so shaken. "I saw you crash Seraph Cas...I saw you die..." Tears continued streaming Dean's face. "Oh Dean..." Cas tightened his hold on Dean. "Don't worry Dean...I'm not going to die. I'm fine." Cas stroked Dean's damp hair. Dean finally stopped shaking. Cas wiped his tears away. "Look at me." Cas pulled Dean's face to his "I'm right here Dean. I'll always be right here." Dean managed a weak smile. "I-I love you Cas. So much..." Dean sniffed. "I love you too Dean." Cas pressed his lips lightly against Dean's. "Hehe you taste like salt." Dean chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "Come on. Lets go to sleep." Cas laid down, pulling Dean to his chest. Dean close his eyes, nuzzled against Cas's warm chest. The two boys fell asleep, wrapped in the others arms.

soo...i just realized i end almost every chapter of either them going to sleep together or one of them falling asleep. i dont know why i do that. i figured i owed you guys a fluffy chapter :). i just wanted to touch on gabriel and cas's relationship. and give dean a chance to know cas better and learn more about him. Reviews Appreciated :D.


	10. Merry Christmas Baby

Finally it was Christmas day. Cas spent his morning groaning in a church pew while Naomi shushed him repeatedly. Cas couldn't wait for this torture to be over because he was going to see Dean right after. Church dragged on, a small choir of children dressed as angels sang, echoing throughout the huge church. "Ugh..." Cas groaned, tugging t the collar of his uncomfortable red polo. Gabriel nudged his brother. "Don't worry baby brother, it's almost over." Sure enough about fifteen minutes later the service had ended. "Thank God..." Cas sighed. After climbing in the car the Novaks headed home. Naomi was quietly humming a Christmas song as Jimmy focused on the road. Gabriel was in the back seat, teasing his brother and poking his side. "Gabriel stop it!" Cas shoved his brother. "You're thirty-two years old, now stop that shit!" Naomi whipped around. "Castiel! Language!" Gabriel chuckled, Cas huffed. Finally arriving at the house, the family climbed out of the car. Naomi and Jimmy went inside. Gabriel ran inside after them for his car keys while Cas waited. He couldn't wait to see Dean, he had something special planned and was getting impatient.

Gabriel returned, keys in hand. "Ready to go little brother?" Cas nodded and climbed into Gabriel's car. Cas was thankful that the old Firebird was in the shop and Gabriel was driving one of his nicer cars. Cas was mostly happy that it had heat. The brothers spent the drive to Dean's house discussing how boring church was that morning. After pulling into Dean's driveway Cas climbed out, waving to Gabriel as he headed up the steps to the porch.

Cas knocked on the door a few times before it opened. "Merry Christmas Castiel" Mary had answered the door, a gentle smile across her face. Mary was dawning a beautiful red babydoll Christmas dress. "Merry Christmas." Cas smiled back, stepping into the house. "You look beautiful ." Cas commented. Mary smiled "Thank you Castiel, always the charmer." Cas chuckled. "Dean!" Sam yelled as he peered in from the living room "Castiel is here!" Cas turned his attention down the hall, Dean heading down it. Dean was well dressed. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red sweater vest complemented by a pair of black skinny jeans. "Hi Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. "Merry Christmas." Cas kissed Dean's forehead "Merry Christmas Baby." Mary smiled at the boys before retreating into the living room with Sam. "How was church?" Dean fiddled with Cas's fingers. "Torture." Cas sighed. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the cheek. "Come on." Dean tugged at Cas's hand "We have to put your ornament up." Cas tilted his head. "My ornament?" Dean didn't answer as he dragged Cas into the living room.

Dean let go of Cas's hand and started digging through a nearby box. "Merry Christmas Castiel." Sam waved from the couch. "Merry Christmas Sam." Cas nodded. He could have sworn Sam had gotten even taller. Cas couldn't tell with Sam sitting down but it looked like Sam had a good five inches on him now. Dean returned and shoved a small item into Cas's hand. Cas opened his hand, in it rested a tiny detailed motorcycle ornament. "Awww Dean." Cas smiled at the ornament then at Dean. "I love it thank you." Dean yanked at Cas's arm. "You have to put it on the tree!" Dean yanked Cas to the expertly decorated tree. "Next to mine." Dean pointed at a round lord of the rings ornament. Cas chuckled, securing the bike ornament next to Dean's. "There." Cas smiled. "Present time!" Mary exclaimed, handing the boys their presents. "Cool!" Sam pulled a brand new iPod out of the box. Dean opened his, it was in a long box. "Oh my God!" Dean pulled out a replica of Frodo's sword. "Thanks Mom!" Dean ran his hand along the blade. Cas looked on as Dean stared at his present in awe, worried he would cut himself. "Here Castiel." Mary handed a present to Cas. He looked at the box then Mary. "This is from me. Dean picked it out." Mary smiled. Cas tore the box open, pulling out a brand new black leather jacket. "Wow...thank you." The jacket had multiple zippers, studs on the shoulders. "you're welcome. Dean had noticed yours was getting a bit worn so he wanted to get you a new one" Mary smiled before turning back to the tree for more presents. Cas slipped his old leather jacket off and adorned the new one. New leather had a particular smell to it and Cas had missed it. "Oh! Hey Sam" Cas turned to the younger Winchester, Dean was still unwrapping presents. "Do you have that thing I asked for?" Dean looked up, curious as to what Cas meant. "Yeah." Sam nodded as he stood up. Cas followed Sam to the back of the house. "Mom? What's Cas talking about?" Mary smiled but didn't answer.

Sam and Cas returned, acoustic guitar in Cas's hand. "I think it's time for your present baby. You never said what you wanted for Christmas. So I decided I'd play for you." Dean's eyes lit up. Cas sat on the couch, making sure the guitar was in tune. Cas cleared his throat and started to play. Dean recognized the tune, it was Sister Christian. That song Cas had introduced Dean to what seemed like forever ago.

Cas's fingers glided over the guitar, completely focused. It was beautiful, Dean stared enamored by Cas and his playing. Cas opened his mouth and started to sing. "Sister Christian oh the time has come...and you know you're not the only one to say..." Dean had never heard Cas sing before. He had a beautiful voice, deep and soothing. Plucking the last few notes of the song, Cas laid the guitar down. He turned his attention to Dean who was grinning from ear to ear. "That was beautiful Cas. Thank you." Cas blushed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Thanks...I haven't played in a while..." Dean got up from the floor and leaned towards Cas. "I loved it." Dean leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Cas's. Mary grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, giving the boys the room.

Cas smiled through the kiss. "I'm glad you like it baby." Dean chuckled, grabbing Cas's hand. "Come on. You have one more present." Cas was practically dragged to the back of the house. Dean opened a door, nudging Cas inside. "Oh my God Dean." Cas smiled. Seraph rested in front of him, beautiful as Cas remembered. "I'm glad I got her finished in time." Dean leaned against the doorway. Cas approached the bike, grazing the handles to make sure it was real. He rested on the seat, hands gripping the handles. It had been months since he crashed Seraph and it was a nice familiar feeling to be back on her again.

"Dean come here." Cas scooted back, patting the seat in front of him. Dean swung a leg over Seraph, facing Cas. "Thank you so much Dean." Cas pulled Dean into a deep kiss.

"Let's take her for a spin." cas smiled. Dean nodded and climbed off the bike. Dean fumbled with a nearby container. "Here." He handed Cas a brand new black helmet, an angel wing painted on each side. Cas took the helmet. "You really afraid I'm gonna crash again?" Dean nodded "Yes." He slipped a red helmet on his own head. After opening the garage door Dean slung a leg over Seraph and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. "Ready?" Cas turned his head. "Ready." Dean tightened his grip on Cas's waist. Cas revved the engine causing the bike to roar. God he missed this. Lurching forward the two boys sped out of the driveway. Dean clutched Cas tightly. He wasn't nervous on the bike anymore but he wanted to be as close to Cas as possible. Cas admittedly pouted a bit, he missed the wind on his face but Dean would have a fit if he ditched the helmet. Speeding along the road well over the speed limit Cas's heart soared, like he was flying. This was all because of Dean. Because of Dean he got to feel this feeling he had missed so dearly. Cas felt Dean tighten his grip as they sharply turned a corner. Cas began to slow the bike down, pulling to the side of the road. "You alright baby?" Cas turned, or he tried to, Dean had a death grip on his waist. "Dean...you're crushing me." Cas breathed as Dean released his waist. "Sorry. I don't normally drive that fast. I was just so excited." Cas removed his helmet. "No it's okay. I'm glad you like it." Dean pulled off his own helmet.

"I LOVE it." Cas turned around wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Baby you have no idea." Dean smiled as he pressed his lips gently against Cas. Deans hands slid under Cas's new leather jacket as Cas's hand gripped the nape of Dean's neck. "Mnnn.." Dean sighed as the kiss deepened. Hands gripped at Cas's muscular back, tugging at his shirt. The kissing became more passionate as the two boys pressed closer together. Cas opened his eyes, spotting a car driving toward them. "oh shit." Cas broke the kiss turning his head as the car passed by. "We should probably get back, before someone sees us." Dean rubbed Cas's hand. Cas nodded in agreement. The boys slipped the helmets on and sped back to Dean's house. Engine roaring as they pulled into the driveway, the boys slipped the helmets off over their heads.

There was a car Cas didn't recognize in the driveway. "Oh no..." Dean mumbled quietly, fear in his voice. "Baby whats wrong?" Cas turned his head. Dean didn't answer as he slid off the bike. Dean looked a mix of furious and scared. "Cas..." Dean turned his eyes to Cas. Dean grabbed Cas's hand, leading him to the door. Dean pushed the door open, letting go of Cas's hand. "Mom?" Dean peered in the living room, Cas behind him. "Hello Dean." There was a man sittIng on the couch. he was older, in his mid forties he had dark brown eyes that seemed to harbor some kind of resentment. "Hi Dad." Dean mumbled quietly. This must be John, Cas had never met him before and he hadn't expected him to be so...harsh feeling. Mary was sitting in the corner, refusing to look up. There was an uncomfortable tension in the room and Cas noticed Dean was shaking. "Dad?" Sam came up behind Cas and Dean. "Sam. Theres my boy!" the man smiled, it seemed almost genuine. The man stood up, shoving past Dean and wrapping his arms around Sam. "Look how tall you've gotten my boy!"

John seemed to act like Sam was the only person in the room. "Uh yeah. Merry christmas dad. I didn't know you were coming." Cas cleared his throat. John turned around, finally noticing Cas's presence. "Mary dear, who is this?" The man stared hard at Cas, like he was challenging him. Cas glared back, not backing down. "John hes um...Dean's friend..." Mary answered, not looking up. John reached a hand out, Cas returned the gesture. John squeezed Cas's hand hard, like he was trying to measure his worth. Cas squeezed back harder, John even winced a bit. "Im John Winchester. Sams dad." Cas smiled painfully. John seemed to completely ignore the fact Dean was his son. "Castiel." Cas squeezed harder, blue eyes silently smouldered with fury. John loosened his grip, letting go of Cas's hand. Cas had squeezed pretty hard, John's hand twitched from the handshake. Dean hadn't looked up since they had come home. Cas wanted to hold him, tell him everything was fine. He remembered what Mary had said about John when they first met and he knew he couldn't. "Mary dear? Where is dinner?" John turned to his fidgeting wife. "Umm almost done, i'll go check it." Mary rushed out of the room. Cas had just met this man but he already hated him. He had barely spoken but Cas could tell he frightened everyone. John returned to the couch, opening a beer and flipping on the tv. Sam retreated to the kitchen to check on his mother. "Dean..." Cas tugged at Dean's sleeve. Dean finally looked up. Cas turned it his, motioning for Dean to follow. He tugged Dean along not saying a word. The boys turned in the laundry room at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind them. "That's your father?" Cas crossed his arms. Dean only nodded. "Is he always like that?" Cas seemed to glare at the door. "Yeah...Dad he...he drinks a bit...and he..." Dean trailed off. Cas uncrossed his arms, pulling Dean into a hug. "It's okay baby." Dean sniffed into Cas's shoulder. "Come on." Cas pulled back. "We are not going to let him ruin our christmas." Dean nodded in agreement. The boys stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

John, Mary and Sam were sitting at the table eating dinner. Cas and Dean took their places next to each other at the table. Dinner was quiet and cloaked in unrest. Finally John turned to Sam and broke the silence. "So Sam. how is school?" Sam looked up from his plate. "Its great Dad, I've been on the principal's list all year." John smiled "That's my boy. You'll get into any law school no problem." Mary spoke up quietly "Dean has been doing really well too." Johns expression turned from proud to irritated. "Be quiet Mary. I'm talking to Sam." A growl rested in his throat. Mary turned back to her plate. Dean was shaking a bit, Cas rubbed his hand under table trying to calm him down. This man seemed to terrify Dean which only made Cas hate him even more. After mostly silent dinner the boys retired to the living room. Meanwhile Mary washed the dishes and John stayed in the kitchen starting another beer.

"Are you okay Dean?" The three boys were sitting on the couch watching an old christmas movie. Sam looked so concerned as he waited for an answer. "I'm fine Sammy. I just...hate Dad. I didn't know he was coming." Dean sighed. "Me either. He hardly ever shows up on holidays." Sam turned back to the TV. Suddenly a crash was heard from the itchen. The boys rushed to the kitchen. Mary was sobbing, a plate shattered on the ground. "God dammit Mary! You broke a fucking plate! Can't you do anything right?!" John was towering over Mary, beer bottle hanging loosely in his hand. He pulled his free hand back, ready to swing. "Dad!" Sam rushed forward, yanking John back. Sam was much bigger than John, wrestling the grown man to the ground. Mary continued to sob, face buried in her hands. John wrestled his way out of Sam's grip and stomped toward the door, slamming it behind him. "Mom..." Sam leaned down, picking his mother up. He then ushered her into the living room. "Dean..." Cas was so focused on the fight that he hadn't even noticed Dean was on his knees. "Oh Dean..." Cas squatted down, wrapping Dean in his arms. "Come on..." He picked Dean up, pulling him towards his room. After closing the door behind him, he sat Dean on the bed. "I'm sorry Dean. This isn't how I wanted our Christmas to turn out..." Dean shook his head. "No cas it's not your fault. It's Dad's fault..." Dean buried his face in his hands. "I fucking hate him..." Cas sat on the bed and pulled Dean in close. "It's okay baby. He's gone." Dean sniffed. "Look at me." Cas pulled Dean's face to his and kissed him lightly. "I love you Dean. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and to hell with anyone who upsets you like this." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you too cas."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair. He pressed his lips against Cas's again. The kiss was forceful and needy. Cas pushed him back a bit "Dean wait..." Dean tilted his head. "What's wrong cas?" Cas shook his head "You're upset Dean...This isn't what you need right now." Dean pressed against cas. "Yes Cas. I do. Please." Dean was so upset, if this was going to make him feel better so bet it. Cas gingerly ran his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him back into the kiss. Dean pushed back more forceful than cas had expected. "Dean..." Cas breathed "It's okay." He slid fingers slowly up Deans back, gracing it gently. Dean let out a contented sigh. Cas slipped Dean's vest over his head and worked at the buttons of his dress shirt. Shirt undone, Cas began to leave gentle hot kisses up Dean's body. "Mnnn..." Dean groaned quietly, hips rolling lightly as Cas kissed from his stomach to his chest. Cas grazed his lips against Dean's neck, sucking lightly. "Nghhh..." Dean moaned at Cas's tongue grazed his neck. "Dean..." Cas breathed warmly against Dean's neck. Cas felt a tug at his shirt. Dean was pulling at it, trying to yank it off of Cas. Dean continued to tug harshly at Cas's shirt. Cas gingerly ran his fingers through Dean's hair to the back of his neck, pulling him back into the kiss. Cas pulled back, wrenching the uncomfortable shirt over his head. He pressed his bare chest against Dean's own.

Cas sighed as he felt Dean's warm skin against his own, maybe in truth Cas needed this too. Pushing against Dean he crawled on top of him, fingers running through his short hair, tracing down his neck. Dean bucked his hips lightly in response. Cas continued to grace Dean's skin as the two boys grinded against each other slowly. Fingers and lips danced against skin as their bare hips rocked gently together. Cas felt so close to Dean, chests pressed together as cas felt Deans warmth around him. "Ahhh...mnnn..." Dean moaned quietly as Cas pressed in slowly, hitting just that sweet spot. Dean clawed at Cas, fingers digging into his muscular back. Cas started a rhythm, picking up speed slightly as he was so close to release. "Ah...Dean!" Cas exclaimed as he came inside Dean. Feeling the warmth inside him, Dean bucked his hips up. Dean lowered his hips as he rode out the orgasm, cas panting on top of him. "Fuck..." Cas slowly pulled out of Dean. He collapsed on top of the smaller boy, trying not to put all his weight on him. "Mnn..." Dean raked his fingers gently through Cas's hair. "Thank you cas." Cas lifted his head, blue staring into green. "Anytime baby." Cas smiled. He rolled off of Dean, feeling his lover snuggle up to his chest. "Are you alright baby? Are you still upset about earlier?" Cas gently rubbed Dean's shoulder. "I'm okay Cas." Dean nuzzled Cas gently. "As long as I have you I'm always okay." Cas couldn't help but smile. It was nice to hear Dean say something like that. See he needed him as much as he needed Dean. "What are you doing for new years?" Dean looked up at Cas waiting for an answer. Cas shrugged "No idea. We don't usually do anything for new years." Dean laid his head back down. "You should come over. Sammy and i set off fireworks every year." Cas chuckled. "Sounds like fun. I'll be there." Dean sat up, pressing his lips gently to Cas's own. "Merry christmas Cas." Cas ran his thumb across Dean's cheek. "Merry Christmas baby."


	11. Happy New Year!

"Hey Cassy. " Cas looked up from tinkering with Seraph for a moment. "What is it Balthazar?" Balthazar was sitting in the corner of the garage, nose in his phone. "Some chick just invited me to a new years party tonight. Wanna come? You could be my wingman." Cas shook his head "I can't. I'm spending new years with Dean." he returned his attention to tuning up his bike. Balthazar gasped dramatically, hands slung across his chest. "Oh Cassy baby, I thought we had something special! I feel so betrayed." Balthazar chuckled. Without looking up, Cas threw a small wrench in Balthazar's direction, which he easily dodged.

Balthazar laughed. He enjoyed pressing Cas's buttons and he had learned to dodge the results. "I think I'll manage Cassy." Balthazar chuckled "You enjoy new years with your man." Cas grunted, it seemed like a harsh response but Balthazar knew that was sometimes how Cas said thank you. Cas was really excited to see Dean for new years, even though he had just saw him at Christmas. He couldn't help but worry though that if John came back, Cas wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kick his ass. "Cas mate. I think your phone is having a seizure."

Sure enough, Cas's phone was vibrating repeatedly on the workbench. Cas flipped it open "Hello?" Cas smiled "Oh hi babe." Balthazar gagged, Cas threw another wrench. "Hm? Oh nothing just a rat. What time do you want me to come over?" Cas paused as Dean spoke on he other side "Nine? Yeah I can do nine. Alright. See you then. Love you too." Cas hung up the phone. Balthazar made kissy noises behind him "You know Balthazar I'm going to eventually run out of wrenches and start throwing saw blades." Cas threatened playfully. Balthazar laughed and flung his arms up surrender. "Point taken Cassy. Point taken." Balthazar stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Well Cassy I'm going to go get ready for tonight. Maybe I'll get myself a little new years kiss and then some." Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cas rolled his eyes "Behave Balthazar and don't knock anyone up." Balthazar chuckled as he headed out the garage door "Don't worry Cassy baby. I'll behave. You're the only one for me" Cas threw a third wrench, almost hitting Balthazar in the head as he jogged down Cas's driveway. Cas chuckled and turned back to Seraph. Balthazar was a good friend, a smartass, but good to have around.

Finally satisfied with Seraph's tuneup, Cas wiped the grease off his hands and headed for the shower. After he got out he had no idea what to wear. Finally settling on a Lord of the rings t-shirt he wore home after a busy night with Dean that got a little "dirty". after slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans Cas headed out the door. Thank God his mother wasn't home to nag him out the door and Jimmy stayed shut up in his office like a hermit. Cas slipped on his new leather jacket he got from Dean, mounting Seraph, Cas sped off.

After arriving as Dean's and parking Seraph, Cas strolled to the front door. He didn't even have to knock. Dean opened the door the moment Cas had reached it. "Hi Cas" Dean beamed, sporting a Game of Thrones "Stark house" shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He also had new glasses, small but with thick frames "Hey baby. I like your new glasses" Cas smiled, pushing his way into the house and kissing Dean on the cheek. Dean blushed "Thanks. Mom was finally able to get me a pair. I was getting sick of contacts." Cas looked around. "Where is your mom?" Cas had noticed Mary's car wasn't in the driveway. "Not home. It's just me and Sammy. Mom went on a trip with Charlie's mom." Dean headed to the living room, Cas followed. Sam was sitting on the couch, watching tv and running his fingers through his seemingly endless growing brown hair. "Hey Cas. Happy New year." Sam turned to Cas. "Happy New Year." Cas raised a hand. The boys whipped around, there was a banging at the front door. Cas followed Dean as he opened the door "What's up bitches?!" It was Charlie, messenger bag slung over her shoulder and bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Charlie. Where did you get that?" Dean tilted his head. "My mom. Swiped it after she left with Mary." Charlie pushed her way into house. "Hi Sammy!" Charlie flung her arms around Sam's neck. "H-Hey Charlie." The small girl had a death grip around the gargantuan 15 year old's neck. "Charlie you're choking him." Dean leaned in the doorway, Cas behind him with his arms around his waist. "Sorry Sam." Charlie release his neck. "Darn." Charlie raised a hand, measuring her self up to Sam. "We used to be the same height. What happened?" Sam towered over Charlie now, but not like a threatening bear more like a cuddly moose. "Let's get drinking boys!" Charlie popped open the champagne causing it to spew everywhere. "Charlie..." Dean groaned. Cas kissed Dean's cheek and released his waist. "I'll go get a towel baby." Dean sighed "Mnn? Okay." Cas retreated to the kitchen but could hear the voices in the living room.

"Dammit Charlie if my mom sees this she is going to kill me!"Dean's voice carried from the living room. "Don't be a bitch Dean." Charlie snapped. "You have dark carpet it's fine." Cas chuckled, he had never really hung out with friends before. He had Balthazar but it wasn't the same as a group.

Cas returned with kitchen towel in hand. "Here." He handed the towel to Dean, who scrubbed at the carpet furiously. "Charlie don't drink straight from the bottle." Sam yanked the bottle of champagne from her hand. "nerf herder." Charlie collapsed on the couch next to Sam and pouted. "Ugh I'll go get glasses." Sam got up and headed for the kitchen. "Baby it's fine, I can't even see it anymore." Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean stopped scrubbing. "Fine." He tossed the towel down. Cas sat in a nearby chair and pulled Dean into his lap. Sam returned with the wine glasses and the four started drinking.

"Okay. Let's play truth or dare." Charlie blurted out amongst the quiet drinking. "I'm game." Cas took a sip of the champagne. Dean nodded. "Me too."Sam shrugged. "Okay Charlie." Dean leaned forward in Cas's lap "Truth or dare." Charlie thought for a second. "Truth." She sipped her drink. "Okay. Have you kissed a girl?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's a lame question Dean. You know I have. Many and more than just that." Dean shrugged. "I'm not good at questions." Charlie smiled and turned to Cas. "Okay Castiel. Truth." Cas grunted. "I don't get to pick?" Charlie shook her head. "Nope I have questions. So who's bottom? You or Dean?" Dean spit out his drink. "Charlie!" Cas started laughing. "Hahaha Dean is." Dean shot Cas a dirty look. "What? You are." Cas shrugged. Sam sipped his drink, mostly observing. "Okay Dean. Dare." Charlie grinned, she wasn't even letting them pick anymore. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and take a lap around the house outside" Dean's face turned red. "No! Absolutely not. Nobody wants to see me in my underwear." Dean fumed. "I do." Cas interjected. "Shut up Cas." Dean punched his lover in the shoulder. "Fine." Charlie groaned. "Okay Sammy. dare." Dean grinned at his little brother.

"You suck Dean!" Sam started chugging a bottle of water, Dean had dared him to eat a spoonful of Wasabi paste. Dean laughed until he couldn't breathe properly. "I'm bored." Charlie announced as she popped a DVD in. "What are we watching?" Cas looked over Dean as he readjusted in his lap. "Game of Thrones." Charlie answered, back turned. Sam and Dean lit up "Awesome!" the brothers yelled in unison. Cas chuckled as Dean readjusted himself into a more comfortable position in Cas's lap. "What season are we on?" Sam sipped his drink. "Three I think." Charlie plopped down beside Sam, resting a head on his shoulder. Cas was utterly confused. "The Starks are who again?" Sam and Charlie looked at him in disappointment then at Dean. "You're a bad boyfriend Dean. You've never shown him Game of Thrones?" Charlie clicked her tongue. Dean shrugged. "Haven't had time. He's seen all the Lord of The Rings movies though." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "All three hobbits too?" Dean nodded. "Acceptable." Charlie commented before turning back to the TV.

About an episode and a half in, Dean had fallen asleep in Cas's lap. Cas looked down at his snoozing boyfriend. He was snoring lightly, mouth agape as he drooled a little in Cas's lap. Cas chuckled and wiped the corner of Dean's mouth causing him to groan in his sleep. "i better take those off." Cas commented before removing Dean's glasses. Charlie and Sam had moved to the floor, as close to the TV as they could get. "Wow that Joffery guy is a dick." Cas commented, Dean stirring in his lap. Charlie nodded "You have no idea." Dean mumbled some intelligible word in Cas's lap. "Oh it's 11:58." Sam checked his phone. "You wanna wake Dean and watch the ball drop?" Cas nodded, shaking Dean's shoulder a bit. "Dean...wake up. It's almost new years." Dean groaned and blinked his eyes open. "How long was I out?" Dean rubbed his eyes. "A couple of hours." Cas petted Dean's bed head. "How was Game of Thrones?" Dean yawned. "Interesting. Joffery is a dick." Cas commented. Dean sat up and stretched his arms out "Yeah I know." He yawned out. "Guys its dropping!" Charlie yelled. Cas and Dean turned their attention to television. The countdown had already started. "Ten...nine...eight..." Cas turned to Dean, pulling his face to his. "Three...two...ONE!" Cheering was heard from Charlie, Sam and the TV as Cas pulled Dean into a deep kiss. "Happy new year baby." Cas smiled against the kiss. "Happy new year Cas." Dean smiled back. "Oh poor sammy." The boys turned their attention to Sam and Charlie. Sam was sipping his drink, he looked sad. "Aww Kiddo. Are you sad that you didn't get a new years kiss?" Charlie smiled and pecked Sam on the cheek. "There." She smiled, Sam smiled back. "thanks little sister." Charlie gave a two finger salute. "That's BIG sister to you gigantor." Cas chuckled. "You ready to set off fireworks Dean?" Sam turned to his brother. "Yeah!" Dean clambered out of Cas's lap and ran to the garage. The rest rest of the group followed, reaching the garage as Dean pulled out a huge box of fireworks.

"Light em up!" Charlie cheered, one fist raised in the air. Sam and Dean planted a row of fireworks firmly in the backyard. Dean pulling out his old zippo, trying to get it to light. "So Castiel." Charlie turned to Cas. "You guys make a really cute couple." Cas chuckled, watching on as Dean cursed his lighter. "Thanks Charlie." Charlie tugged on Cas's collar, pulling his attention to her. "However. If you EVER hurt Dean. I will not hesitate to throw you into the fires of mordor. Understand?" Geeky references or not Charlie's threat was one hundred percent serious. Cas nodded "I won't Charlie. I love Dean, I always will." Charlie released Cas's collar and nodded in approval. "Got it!" Dean yelled, rushing toward Cas and Charlie, Sam jogging behind him. Dean eagerly wrapped his arms around Cas's and tugged on it, nearly pulling him over. "Look babe!" Dean pointed at the sky. Charlie and Sam stood to the side eyes focused up. Charlie was jumping up and down as if she was cheering the fireworks on. Colors littered the sky, mixes of blue, green and red. Cas watched Dean's face in the glow of the fireworks. Dean looked so innocent, in complete awe as the colors reflected on his face. Dean was everything Cas had, his own little angel. "Dean I..." Cas started. Dean didn't look away from the fireworks, he didnt hear Cas, the fireworks were too loud. Dean tightened his grip on Cas's arm, leaning his head on his shoulder. Cas smiled, he could tell Dean that he loved him later. Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean's own. Dean looked up at Cas and smiled then turned his attention back to the exploding rainbow sky. For now Cas would just enjoy the moment, watching colors flashing beautifully against the sky with friends, cuddled up close to the man he loved.


	12. Promise me

"Cas?" Dean snuggled up to Cas's bare chest. "Hmmm?" Cas looked down at his adorable lover, a question resting in his eyes. "You know how we graduate in a few months right?" Cas pulled Dean in closer, wrapping a blanket around him. He thought it over. Thats true, they did graduate in a few months. What were they going to do after they graduated? Would they go to college together? "Cas?" thoughts snapping back to Dean, Cas returned his attention. "Yeah. Sorry babe I was thinking. Yeah what about us graduating?" Dean leaned over Cas, running his fingers through his dark hair. "What are we doing after high school?" Cas shrugged "I dunno Dean. I haven't really thought about it. I don't really care what i do after high school, as long as I'm with you." Dean smiled, nuzzling his nose against Cas. "Hey Cas..." Dean mumbled into Cas's chest. "Yeah babe?" Cas rubbed Dean's shoulder, fingers dancing lightly over Dean's skin. "Do you..." Dean paused "Do you...want to move in together after we graduate? Maybe we can get apartment together." It took Cas a minute to register what Dean had just said. Move in together? Cas actually wanted that more than anything. To wake up to Dean's beautiful face every day. But how? Neither of them had jobs and graduation was only couple months away.

"Babe I'd love to, but how?" Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well actually I got a job at Bobby's garage. I'll be working most days after school so we won't be able to see each other as much." Cas's heart sank. He didn't like the thought of not seeing Dean. He had gotten so used to seeing Dean almost everyday. "Babe...are you sure?" Dean tilted his head. "You don't want to live together?" Cas rubbed is neck nervously. "No babe. No of course I want to live together. I'll just miss you and I know garage work can be hard." Dean crawled into Cas's lap, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "I know Cas. It'll be rough for a few months to save up enough. It'll be worth it once we live together." Dean pressed his forehead against Cas's "I promise." Cas sighed "All right babe. You're right. I love you" Cas gently pressed his lips to Dean's. "I love you too Cas." Dean smiled through the kiss.

Dean had been right the next few weeks were rough. The only time Cas and Dean ever really got to see each other was during their first and only class together. Occasionally skipping lunch to cuddle and have sex in the Impala. After school Dean immediately had to go work at Bobby's garage six days a week, trying to save up for their apartment.

"I miss him Balthazar" Cas groaned. "I feel like a lazy son of a bitch while he works so hard." Cas was sitting on his bed, waiting for Dean to text him on his lunch break. Balthazar was searching through Cas's records, trying to pick something to listen to. "I know that Cassy but he's doing this for you. If you feel so bad about it why don't you get a job too? Make things easier on him?" Cas thought it over. It would make Dean's life alot easier. However when Dean got off work he always talked about seeing Cas made all the hard work worth it. If Cas got a job they would see each other even less than they did now. "Spring break is coming up soon right?" Cas's attention snapped back to reality when Balthazar spoke. "Yeah but he'll still be working through spring break." Cas crossed his arms. "Even so you won't have school taking up your day anymore, you can just see him after work." Balthazar pulled a Black Sabbath record out and set it up to play. "Thats true, Dean did say he was going to start working mornings during spring break. I could see him after work." Cas's phone buzzed, Dean was finally on his lunch break. Cas started texting, smile across his face. "There you go Cassy, chin up." Balthazar smiled as he collapsed on the bed next to Cas. "Oh yeah Balthazar I never asked. How was your new years?" Balthazar grinned in response, Cas shook his head. "Nevermind I dont wanna know."

"Dean!" Bobby shouted across the garage. "You were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!" Dean looked up as the older man entered the garage from the office. Bobby was an old family friend. He was in his mid fifties, sporting peppered beard and an old baseball cap that he always wore. "Sorry Bobby." Dean wiped the grease off his hands with an old rag. "S'alright Dean but theres someone up front waiting for you." After wiping the remainder of the grease on his overalls, Dean headed to to the front desk. "Cas?" Dean peeked around the corner. Cas was staring intently at an old vending machine in the lobby of the garage, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. He turned his attention to Dean, a sly smile across his face. "Whats up dork?" Dean walked toward cas, hearing the clink of Bobby messing around in the garage. "Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean tilted his head. Cas pulled Dean's greasy face to his own. "What? I can't surprise my man at work?" Red managed to show through Dean's cheeks under the engine grease that decorated his face. "Haha you look cute covered in grease like that." Cas chuckled, wiping a smudge off Dean's face. "Thanks." Dean blushed harder.

"You wanna go get dinner?" Cas shoved his hands in his pockets. Dean smiled and nodded "Sure let me get cleaned up first." After removed his overalls and washing his face, Dean returned to the front desk, Cas was staring at the vending machine. "Haha hungry Cas?" Dean chuckled. "Immensely." Cas commented before turning his attention back to Dean. "Ready to go babe?" Dean nodded, waving to bobby before heading out the door.

"Can we take Baby?" Dean motioned to the Impala as he and Cas entered the parking lot. Cas nodded "Sure babe. But what about Seraph?" Cas looked on at his bike concerned. "She'll be okay Cas, there's no safer place then Bobby's garage." Cas stared at the bike a moment longer then nodded in agreement. After climbing in the Impala, Dean turned to Cas. "Can we go eat at that diner we went to?" Cas turned, arm slung over the back seat of the Impala. "The one we went on our first date?" Dean nodded. Cas pulled his arm back over the seat. "Sure baby, where ever you want." He smiled. Starting the engine, the boys drove off.

After arriving at the diner, the two we're seated in the same booth in the back of the diner. "The usual Castiel?" The waitress smiled. Cas nodded and turned to Dean. "Do you know what you want?" Dean nodded and turned to the waitress. "Same as him but with a slice of cherry pie on the side." The waitress nodded, scribbling down their order and disappearing into the kitchen. After bringing the boys their drinks the waitress disappeared again, leaving the boys alone. The diner was surprisingly quiet. Most families and teenagers spent their spring break out of town. Meaning all that populated the diner were a few regulars. "So how's work?" Dean looked up from his plate. A piece of cherry pie rested in his mouth as Cas dragged on a cigarette. It was such a similar situation to when they had first started dating. Cas didn't really smoke around Dean much. He couldn't do it at home because of his mother and he wouldn't do it at Dean's house out of respect. He certainly wasn't going to smoke in the Impala.

"It's fine. I had a lot of practice fixing Seraph. So the work isn't that hard." Dean took a bite of his pie. "Babe I really appreciate you working so hard at this. I was talking to Balthazar about me getting a job too. To take some of the weight off you." Cas put his cigarette out. Dean shook his head "No Cas, I'm fine. If you want to get a job because you want a job thats fine. But don't do it because of me. If it can be avoided I'd rather it be, so I still get to see you." Cas had no idea that Dean felt the same way about it that he did. Honestly, it made Cas pretty happy. "I know that's pretty selfish of me." Dean took the last bite of his pie. Cas shook his head. "No baby, I actually felt the same way about it." Dean smiled and Cas turned his attention to the window. "I cant wait till we move in together." Cas stared out the window "Waking up together every morning, making dinner together...Christening our new bedroom." Cas turned his eyes to Dean and smirked, causing Dean's face to turn red.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, bare skin against the leather of the Impala. The two didn't make it far from the diner before pulling the Impala over, wrapped in the others arms. "Mnnnn?" Cas mumbled, lips dancing against Dean's neck. "I love you." Cas smiled against Dean's neck. "I love you too Dean." Cas started down Dean's neck, leaving hot kisses along his body. Dean had to admit, sex in the Impala had become his new favorite thing. As Cas trailed lower, he ran his tongue along the rim of Dean's jeans. "Mnnnn..." Dean groaned out, arching his back trying to stretch out in the small backseat. Unbuttoning Deans jeans, Cas slid them off his hips and began to running his tongue along him. "A-Ah..." Dean gasped out, fingers clawing at the leathery seat. Cas smiled against Dean watching his lover twitch and jolt under his careful tongue. "Cas...please..." Dean groaned out, raising his hips. After teasing Dean a little more, Cas's tongue drifted lower. Wet and warm as it probed his lover's heated entrance. Slipping Dean's jeans off, Cas pushed Dean's legs back to get better access. Dean moaned, gasped and grunted as Cas probed him with his warm tongue. "P-Please Cas...I want..." Feeling he had teased Dean enough, Cas slipped of his own jeans, gently pressing into Dean. Dean gasped out, fingers digging into Cas's back. The thrusting was slow, gentle as Cas leaned over his glazed eyed lover. "I love you Dean...so much..." Dean sighed as Cas pressed against him. "I...ah...I love you too."

The ride back to Bobby's was mostly silent, smiles across both boys faces. Dean pulled the Impala in the parking lot of Bobby's garage. "That was fun." Dean smiled. Cas chuckled in response. "Yeah." Dean turned off the engine. "Finals are soon. So I guess we won't see each other much huh?" Cas sighed. "I suppose so. First studying, then finals themselves. I'm going to miss you." Dean smiled a sad smile. "Me too Cas." Cas leaned across the seat and pressed his lips gently to Dean's. "I'll see you at school okay?" Dean nodded. Cas crawled out of the Impala then leaned in the doorway. "I love you." Dean smiled in response "I love you too." Dean drove off, leaving Cas in the empty parking lot with Seraph.

A few more weeks passed. Cas and Dean were lucky to see each other once a week. Sometimes once every two weeks. Finals were a nightmare. Cas was fairly smart but nowhere as smart as Dean. Bobby had given Dean a couple of days off a week to study with Cas. Unfortunately there wasn't much time for anything but studying. A few kisses here and there, but the two were so tired that the thought of any kind of physical activity exhausted them even more.

"I passed!" Dean flung his arms around Cas's neck. "What about you?" Cas hadn't looked at his scores yet, he was worried. "Baby I'm sure you did fine, just look at them." Dean released Cas's neck. Cas flipped the paper over. "Oh my God." Dean tilted his head. "What? Did you not pass?" Cas shook his head "No baby I did." He grinned, showing Dean his grades. A's and B's on everything, Cas had never done so well. "Thank you for helping me study babe." Cas smiled. Dean smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Laughing and cheering were heard down the hall, Dean stopped. He had almost forgotten that they were at school. Cas patted deans head. "Later babe." Dean nodded.

"Dean!" Charlie pounced Dean from behind, nearly knocking him over. "Woah Charlie!" Dean regained his balance. "I passed! I'm done with high school!" Charlie cheered, bouncing up and down. "What about you and Cas?" Dean smiled at her and nodded. "Yay!" She jumped up and down once more. "Are you going to college Charlie?" Dean asked once Charlie had finally stopped jumping. "Of course. Going to college for computers and IT stuff. Maybe I'll join a sorority get me some hot soroity girl action." Charlie winked. "See you at graduation bitches!" Charlie gave a salute then skipped off. "Haha her in the adult world is going to be interesting." Dean commented as Charlie skipped off, turning at the end of the hall. "I'd better get home. Mom will want to hear the good news. See you at graduation Cas." Dean looked around before gently placing a kiss on Cas's cheek." Cas smiled and pulled his lover into a hug "Can't wait."

"Mom have you seen my cap?" Dean was rummaging through his clothes. "Dean honey its on your dresser!" Mary yelled from the living room. Dean looked up, sure enough thats where it was. "Thanks mom." Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He was adorning a black graduation gown, dress pants and a button up shirt. "Lets go Dean honey, you're going to be late!" Mary yelled across the house. Dean climbed into the Impala with Mary and Sam and headed towards the school. Dean was excited for graduation but not as much as he was for what came after. His future with Cas.

"Look at you little brother!" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Cas, smothering him. "Gabriel! Stop it, I can't breathe!" Cas struggled under his older brother. "I cant help it. I'm so proud of you! My little brother finished high school." Gabriel finally released Cas. "Pretty much. I just have to get the diploma and thats it." Cas straightened out his gown. "Wheres mom?" Cas looked around the gym. Friends and family were taking their seats in the bleachers. Naomi was nowhere to be found. "She's on her way. Dad too." Gabriel handed Cas his graduation cap. "Thanks." Cas took the cap. "I'm shocked she got dad out of his office." Gabriel shrugged. "Believe it or not mom is proud of you." Cas grunted in response. Gabriel rested a hand on Cas's shoulder. "I'm extremely proud of you Castiel." Cas smiled. "Thank you Gabriel." The older brother nodded then turned to go find a seat with the rest of the crowd.

"Cas!" Dean waved across the gym, flanked by Sam and Mary. Cas smiled and waved back. "Attention students and parents!" Cas turned his attention to the podium. the Principal was addressing the crowd. "If you would please take your seats. The ceremony is about to begin!" The students took their places in their seats in alphabetical order. Cas and Dean were fairly far apart, Novak and Winchester wern't exactly next to each other the alphabet. Cas kept stealing glances back at Dean, who smiled at him. "If the first row will please head towards the stage!" the students started to the stage. Each name being called out as the students took their diplomas and shook hands with the principal. "Castiel Novak." The principal called, Cas stepped on stage. "Wooo hoo! Castiel!" Gabriel yelled out from the crowd, receiving several dirty looks. Cas rolled his eyes and took his diploma. Cas returned to his seat, diploma in hand. He turned his attention back to Dean, peering over his chair. Dean was smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. Cas returned the smile.

A few more rows of students passed through getting towards the end, towards Dean. "Dean Winchester!" Dean climbed up on stage, nearly tripping on his gown. Regaining his balance, Dean sheepishly took his diploma and shook the principals hand. He turned back to the crowd. Mary was giving a gentle wave, Sam was smiling. Dean turned his attention to Cas. Cas winked at him causing dean to smile as he headed back to his seat.

After the ceremony was finally over. Dean and Castiel found each other. Dean was standing with his family, his mothers arms wrapped around his neck. "Congrats Dean." Sam slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Thanks Sammy." Dean commented as his mother released his neck. "Hi Castiel!" Sam waved, Dean turned around. "Cas..." Dean smiled wrapping his arms around Cas's neck. "We did it." Cas returned the hug. "Yeah. We did." Cas smiled. "Ahem." A woman cleared her throat. Cas whipped around, it was Naomi. "Um hi mom." Cas rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hello Castiel. congratulations." Cas looked up "Thanks mom." naomi pursed her lips "Castiel, we're leaving." Cas tilted his head a bit, furrowing his brow. "What already?" Naomi nodded then pushed her way through the crowd. "Is everything okay?" Dean tugged on Cas's arm. Cas looked on as his mother pushed through the crowd, disappearing into it. "Yeah babe." Cas smiled. "Everythings fine." In truth Cas could tell something was up, but he didn't know what. Dean tightened his grip on Cas's arm. "It's fine baby. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Cas touched Dean's hand lightly. Dean nodded, letting Cas go as he watched him push through the crowd. "Gabriel." Cas had come across his brother, a worried look on his face. "Gabriel. Mom's acting weird, what's wrong?" Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know but after the graduation, she disappeared and came back and wouldn't speak." Gabriel bit his knuckle. "She asked me to take you home."

After arriving at the house, Cas ditched his cap and gown in Gabriel's car and headed to the front door. Gabriel trailed behind his brother. "Mom?" Cas pushed the door open, the house was completely dark except a light from the kitchen. "Mom?" Cas called out again, peering into the kitchen. Naomi was sitting at the kitchen table, staring stone face out the window as tears ran down her face. Gabriel entered the kitchen as Cas approached his mother. "Mom...what's wrong?" Cas reached his hand out, Naomi swatted it away. "Don't touch me abomination!" Naomi screamed, Cas took a step back. "Mom..." Cas started, Naomi darted a glare at him causing him to stop. "How could you do this Castiel?! How could you shame me like this?!" Naomi screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Mom what are you talking about?" Cas stayed back, careful not to approach her again. "You and dean winchester! together!" Naomi screamed.

"I dont know what youre talking abo..." Cas started. "Don't you lie to me Castiel!" Naomi flung something on the table. "Oh shit." Castiel mumbled. They were photos of him and Dean. A few were from him and Dean kissing in the school parking lot a few months ago. The rest were from them on the side of the road with Seraph on christmas. "Where did you get these?" Cas picked up a photo. They were definitely of him and Dean. "Raphael gave them to me after the ceremony. He told me you two have been together for months" Naomi refused to look at Cas. "Raphael...I'm going to kick his ass..." Cas growled. Naomi snapped her eyes back to Cas "Do not blame him Castiel. This is your sin, not his. Raphael was just doing his christian duty." Cas clenched his fist. "Christian duty?! Christian duty my ass! He is just getting back at me for kicking his ass!" Naomi stood up. "You are not seeing the Winchester boy again Castiel. I've made sure of it. I will not make this mistake a second time." Cas stepped forward "What do you mean?" Naomi looked away again "Tomorrow you will be on a plane to california. I've been applying you to colleges for the past few months. You are to go live with ezekiel in California to go to college there." Cas's mouth fell agape. "Ezekiel?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you have any idea..." Cas stopped. Naomi didn't know about what had happened between them all those years ago. Naomi was still under the impression that Ezekiel was still any old family friend. "You are not sending me to California! That is on the other side of the damn map!" Castiel raised his voice. "Dean has been working his ass off for months so we could live together! You are not fucking that up!" Naomi stepped forward. "This is not up for discussion. Homosexuality is a sin and will not have it in my house! Tomorrow you will be getting on that plane. You will not be seeing Dean Winchester ever again." Castiel growled, resisting every urge to not swing. "Fuck you! I am not going anywhere!" Castiel shoved past his brother and stormed out the door.

"Dean!" Cas banged repeatedly on Dean's front door. "Cas?" Dean opened the door, slowly peering from behind it. Cas shoved his way into the house. Cas pushed Dean against a nearby wall, kissing him harshly. "Cas. Cas!" Dean pushed Cas off. Laughing was heard from the living room. "Come with me." Dean grabbed Cas's hand, pulling him to his room. The two passed the living room. Mary, Sam and Charlie had their backs to them, having a cheery discussion. The three didn't even notice them pass by. After closing the door behind him, Dean turned to Cas who was sitting on the bed. Cas had his hands buried in his face, sitting on Dean's bed. "Cas?" Dean sat on the bed beside him. "Cas look at me." Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. Cas looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Kiss me." Dean tilted his head. "What?" Cas begged again "Please." Dean leaned in, gingerly pressing his lips against Cas's. Fingers danced across skin as breathing labored. The kissing full of want and need as hands explored one another. Hips grinded gently as they pressed against the other. "Cas..." Dean panted as Cas rolled off of him, trying to catch his own breath. Cas didn't answer. Dean rolled on top of him, staring into his bright blue eyes. "Cas...what's wrong?" Cas turned his head, refusing to answer. "Cas dammit...tell me..."Dean begged again. Not looking at Dean, Cas answered. "My mom is send me to California. Tomorrow...to live with Ezekiel." Dean's mouth fell agape. "She what...with Ezekiel?!" Dean scowled, cas had never seen him look so furious. Dean sat up gripping at his hair. "Why?!" He turned to Cas. "Why?!" Cas sighed, sitting up. "She found out about us. After graduation Raphael showed her photos of us. kissing and holding each other. She threw a fit called me an...abomination." Cas buried his hands in his face. "Cas..." Dean pulled him into a hug. "Cas...I won't let her take you from me...promise me you won't go." Dean squeezed tightly. Cas shook his head. "I won't. My place. My future is with you Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, returning the hug.

"CASTIEL!" Cas bolted upright in Dean's bed, rousing Dean beside him. Cas heard voices "Where is my son?!" It was Naomi. "Please calm down! You're son isnt here!" Mary pleaded "Shut up! I know Castiel is here! He is coming with me right now!" Cas heard a crash. "Cas whats going on?" Dean sat up, terrified look on his face. Cas pulled Dean into his arms. " you cannot just burst through my house!" Mary screamed out. Cas heard stomping, followed by Dean's bedroom door swinging open. Naomi looked shocked then disgusted. "Castiel! Your plane leaves in an hour you are coming with me!" Naomi dug her nails into Cas's arm, pulling him from Dean's bed and his arms. "Let me go you psycho bitch!" Cas pulled hard but his mother's sharp manicured nails were latched into his arm. "Cas!" Dean reach out. Cas struggled "i love you Dean!" Cas yelled out as he tried to pull his arm free. "I love you too!" Dean yelled out as Naomi dragged Cas down the hall. "I am doing this for you Castiel!" Sam and Mary look on horrified as Naomi dragged Cas out of the house and tossed him into the car.

"Take me back!" Cas screamed from the back seat. "No Castiel. This is final." Naomi dragged him from the car, forcing him through the airport onto the plane. Cas fought back as hard as he could until security had to force him onto the plane. Cas was finally on the plane and heavily watched by a US marshall. The plane left and with it Cas's hopes of ever seeing Dean again.

dont worry lovelies this is not the end. sorry for the feels. i promise i will update again soon 3.


	13. Ten years

"Babe?" Cas turned away from messing with his suitcase, attention turned to the voice behind him. "What is it Ezekiel?" A man wrapped his arms around Cas's waist."Do you have everything?" Cas looked up at the man behind him. Ezekiel was tall, much taller than Cas. He had dirty blonde-brown hair and forest green eyes. "Yes I have everything." Cas turned back to his luggage. "I'm gonna miss you" Ezekiel nudged Cas's cheek with his own. "I'll only be gone a couple of weeks Ezekiel" Cas and Ezekiel had been dating for nearly six years now. Ever since Cas finished college. They were pretty much out of the cutesie I-cant-stand-to-be-apart faze at this point. The man released Cas's waist. "I know. Whats it been? Ten years since you've been home?" Cas nodded. About a week ago, Cas had received a call from Gabriel that he was getting married and he wanted Cas to be his best man at the wedding. Gabriel had visited Cas a few times in the past few years but he had never mentioned or brought a woman with him. "Want me to drive you to the airport?" Ezekiel leaned in the door. Cas smirked "I'm 28 years old Zeke. I think I can make it by myself." Cas pecked Ezekiel on the cheek before heading out the door. "Call me okay?!" Zeke yelled out the door. Cas gave a lazy acknowledging wave as he proceeded down the hall of the apartment complex. The plane ride was long and boring. The old woman next to Cas wouldn't shut up about her grandchildren. Or how Cas looked so much like her dead husband.

"Thank God." Cas sighed as he entered the airport. Alot had changed in ten years and his last memories of this place wern't exactly pleasant. "Castiel!" Gabriel yelled across the airport, flailing his arms. Cas smiled at his older brother and walked toward him. "Hello Gabriel." Cas wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Gabriel looked like he hadn't aged a day, with the exception of permanent laugh lines and crinkles at the corner of his eyes. "Wow Castiel I swear you've grown more." Gabriel pulled back and examined his brother. "No I haven't Gabriel. I stopped growing a long time ago." Gabriel poked Cas's cheek "Yeah but you've got one heck of a five o'clock shadow going on now." Cas rubbed his scruffy cheek. "So you never told me. Who are you marrying?" Cas and Gabriel climbed into the car. "It's a secret, you'll find out at the wedding tomorrow." Gabriel winked. Cas groaned. "How...hows mom?" Cas dared to ask. Gabriel just sighed. "I don't know Castiel. We haven't spoken in six years." Cas tilted his head, a habit he never outgrew. "What? Why?" Gabriel grinned again. "You'll find out tomorrow." Cas turned his attention to the window. Gabriel clearly wasn't going to answer his question, he would have to find out tomorrow. After Gabriel dropped Cas off at his hotel, Cas crashed on the hotel bed. "A secret bride?" Cas chuckled. Sounds like something Gabriel would say. Cas unpacked his suitcase, searching for his bathroom supplies. His hand froze, coming to rest at the leather jacket in the case, he hadn't even realized he packed it. Cas's heart sank as he ran his hand over the old leather. Cas closed his eyes, remembering that day ten years ago. _"I love you Dean!"_ Those words echoed through his head. Cas's chest hurt, he removed his hand from the jacket. "I think I need a shower." Cas sighed. After a quick shower, Cas collapsed on the bed, exhausted from jet lag. Cas rolled over, slamming his hand on the cheap hotel alarm clock. "Ugh..." Cas groaned as rose out of bed. He still wasn't much of a morning person. After adorning a nice suit (one that thankfully hid his tattoos that he had gotten over the years) Cas examined himself in the mirror. Gabriel had picked surprisingly reasonable colors for the wedding. Black and blue. -Cas had expected something insane like pink- Cas's suit was midnight black, along with a white button up and dark blue tie. After fighting internally with himself about whether he should take his earrings out, Cas looked at his watch and realized he was extremely late. "Oh crap." Not even bothering with his earrings anymore, Cas rushed out the door.

Balthazar was supposed to pick Cas up for the wedding but he hadn't even arrived. Cas tapped his foot impatiently for a few minutes before he spotted Balthazar's red Porsche whipping in front of the hotel. Cas climbed into the car. "Long time no see Cassy." Balthazar waved. He was wearing the same colors as Cas except his suit looked a lot more expensive. "Hi Balthazar." Cas waved back. The two drove off to the wedding. "So how have you been?" Cas turned to Balthazar. "Not bad Cassy. It's been only a year since I've seen you. Not much has changed." After Cas left, Balthazar would come visit him usually once or twice a year on California. "What about you?" Balthazar stopped at a red light. "How are you and Ezekiel?" Cas sighed. "We're okay I guess. Same old same old." Balthazar nodded but didn't comment. "Okay Cassy were here." The wedding was being held at a private country club Balthazar's family owned. "So who's Gabriel marrying?" Cas climbed out of the porsche. "He never told me who she was." Balthazar laughed a short laugh. "What Balthazar? Who is she?" Cas furrowed his brow. Balthazar shook his head. "Gabriel made me promise not to tell you." Cas groaned. "Why is this such a big secret? "

The club was bustling with guests and workers, putting final touches on the wedding. "Castiel!" Gabriel pounced his little brother from behind. "Hi Gabriel. Congratulations." Cas dealt with the hug, it was his brother's wedding after all. "So. When do I get to meet this mystery bride?" Cas asked as Gabriel released him. "Now's good." Gabriel gave out a shrill whistle, a tall man turned in response. Cas was confused, why was Gabriel hailing this guy over? The man did look a little familiar but Cas couldn't place his face. He had a completely white suit and shaggy Brown hair. Balthazar handed Cas a drink, Cas took a sip as the man approached. "Sammy my love!" Gabriel embraced the larger man, squeezing him tightly. "My love?!" Cas choked on his drink. Gabriel released Sam's neck. "I'd like you to meet my adorable moose slash fiance." Cas's mouth fell agape. "Gabriel..." Cas yanked Gabriel's arm, pulling him to the side. "Is that Sam freaking Winchester?!" Cas growled. Gabriel smiled and nodded happily. "How...the...what...how did..." Cas couldn't seem to complete a sentence. Gabriel chuckled "Romantic story that. We met on a Tuesday, A few years after you left. Little Sammy was about nineteen and in college. I ran into him at the library." Cas cocked an eyebrow. "You were at the library?" Gabriel huffed. "Moot point. Anyways Sammy was studying for Law at the library. I thought he was cute and we talked for a bit then I found out who he was. However by that point I was irreversibly in love with him." Cas rubbed his temples, trying to process what Gabriel had just said. "Let me get this straight. After I was torn away from the man I loved. You decide to shack up with and marry his baby brother?!" Gabriel nodded. "I'm sorry Castiel. He was so darn cute I couldn't help myself." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gabriel. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes." A man had rested his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, drawing his attention. Cas swore this man looked familiar too. Cas studied the man's face until he came to rest on bright green eyes. holy shit. It was Dean. Dean looked so handsome. So different than the adorable little dork Cas had known years ago. Deans jaw line had a certain cut to it, he even resisted a slight five o clock shadow. Dean was a lot bigger than cas too, he had more muscle while cas was more lean and cut. Cas was frozen, Dean didn't even seem to notice him. "Thanks Dean." Gabriel nodded, ending the conversation. Cas's heart sank, so it was Dean after all. "Sorry little brother." Gabriel turned back to Cas, who was still frozen to the spot. "D-did he not recognize me?" Disappointment rested in Cas's voice. "I don't think he noticed you no. You do look very different Castiel." that might be true but he had recognized Dean immediately. "Cheer up baby bro. Its my wedding, have a drink." Gabriel patted Cas's spiked fauxhawk hair, mussing it up. "Sorry Gabriel I just...never mind." Cas had never expected to see Dean again and he certainly wasn't expecting Gabriel to marry Dean's brother.

"So I assume this is why you haven't talked to mom in six years?" Gabriel nodded. Cas could only imagine the look on Naomi's face to find out both her sons were gay. "Oh crap." Gabriel checked his watch." We better get into our spots." Reaching the front of the club there was a podium, and a beautiful flower littered archway in front of it. Castiel was Gabriel's best man so he stood left of Gabriel's side. Dean appeared to be Sam's best man. Standing next to where the bride would be. Music started playing. Everyone turned their attention to the aisle. Sam walked through double doors, a red headed woman (who Cas could only assume was Charlie.) Had an arm latched around Sam's. The two stepped forward in pace with the music. Finally reaching the archway, Charlie handed Sam off to Gabriel. "You be good to him now." Charlie grinned. "Or I'll slice you faster than you can say lightsaber." Sam chuckled as Charlie went to stand beside Dean. Balthazar was on Cas's left, trying to peer beside him. "Dearly beloved..." a judge started speaking, addressing Sam and Gabriel. Cas pretty much tuned the judge out. He kept trying to peek sneaks at Dean, who was entirely too focused on his brother to noticed Cas. "The rings?" The judge addressed Cas. Cas snapped back to reality. "Oh um...right." Cas held the rings out. Dean leaned over to look at Cas as he fumbled with the rings. "Now to say your vows." The judge nodded to the two. "Sammy, my lovable moose." Gabriel took Sam's hand. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and the only one who puts up with me. Thank you for that." Sam chuckled "you're welcome. Same goes for me as well. I love you and all your strangeness and practical jokery." Gabriel slid a ring onto Sam's finger, then Sam slipped the other on to Gabriel. "You may now kiss." The judge nodded. Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Cas sighed heavily with both happiness for his brother and honestly a bit of jealously. Ezekiel didn't really want to get married, Cas did. "Nice to meet you Samuel Novak." Gabriel chuckled, Sam smiled as he pressed his forehead against Gabriel's. "Woo hoo!" Charlie jumped up and down in excitement. "Alright everyone!" Gabriel shouted out. "I'm married now. Let's eat, drink, and dance!" The guests laughed, heading in groups to the banquet hall.

Gabriel and Sam were doing a slow waltz together as their first dance together as a married couple. Gabriel was trying to lead, which looked ridiculous with 6'4" Sam. Cas rolled up his sleeves. It was starting to get warm in here. "Nice party isn't it?" Cas turned to see Dean sitting at the banquet table, in the chair next to him. "Yeah." Cas commented, trying to keep his cool. "They look really happy." Sam was apologizing to Gabriel after the millionth time he stepped on his husband's foot. "So how do you know Gabriel?" Dean turned to Cas. He wasn't sure if he should tell Dean who he was. Honestly Castiel was a little hurt that Dean didn't recognize him. "Ah well ya know, I've known him since I was born." Cas stared on at Gabriel and Sam, trying not to look at Dean. That wasn't exactly a lie at least. "That's cool." Dean leaned closer to Cas, causing cas to tensen up in some kind of primal defense. "Cool tattoos." Dean pointed at Cas's right arm, there was something written in elvish around Cas's right wrist. "Thanks, it's Elvish. It says "Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars." Cas rubbed the back of nervously. "I know it's kind of geeky. I got it during a drunken night out with some friends, i was feeling sentimental." Dean chuckled "It's okay I like geeky stuff. I had this boyfriend once. A long time ago, Lord of The Rings was our favorite thing." Cas tilted his head. Maybe he could get more info out of Dean, "So this boyfriend...do you miss him?" Cas rubbed the tattoo nervously. "Yeah sometimes, little things here and there remind me of him. I really loved him." Dean sighed. "And now? Do you still love him?" Dean shrugged "I sometimes think I do, I haven't seen him in ten years. I wouldn't know what do if I did see him either."

Cas's heart skipped a beat. He looked up to see Dean staring intently as Cas arms, only this time it was the left arm with the scar. "How did you get that scar?" Dean furrowed his brow. "Little brother!" Gabriel yelled to Cas. "Come dance with me!" Dean's eyes darted to Cas "Little brother? Cas?!" Deans mouth was agape, like he had seen a ghost. "Bout damn time you noticed." Cas growled, getting up from his seat. He pushed through the crowd of dancers, disappearing into it. "Cas wait!" Dean pushed through the crowd, Cas was nowhere in sight. "Cas!" Dean yelled out as he started jogging down the hall, checking every room along the way. "Cas!" Dean swung open the last door on end of the hall. Cas was sitting on a couch in the members lounge, face buried in his hands. "Go away Dean" Cas groaned. Dean slammed the door shut, causing Cas to jump. "What the hell Cas?!" Dean screamed "What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?!" Cas stood up, fury in his eyes. "How the hell did you not recognize me?!" Dean slammed Cas against a wall, pinning him "Do you have any idea how hard I tried to forget you?!" Cas blinked as Dean loosened his grip on Cas a bit. "You...tried to forget me..." Dean sighed, letting go of Cas. "Of course I did Cas. For years, I kept going back to that day. That day you were literally yanked from my arms." Cas reached forward, out to Dean "Dean I..." Dean shoved Cas into the wall again. "Do you have any fucking idea how much I missed you?! I finally get over you and I..." Dean slammed Cas again. "Why didnt you fight harder to stay!? You promised me you wouldnt go!" Cas swung, knocking Dean square in the jaw. "Fuck you Dean!" Cas panted, Dean wiped blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck me?" Dean growled. "Fuck you Cas! Asking me all those damn questions trying to get answers out of me! Answers you already knew!" Cas balled a fist "Answers i already knew?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Cas tacked Dean, knocking him to the floor. The two rolled on the lounge floor, fists swinging. Cas rolled off Dean, who slammed Cas into another wall. Both men were panting heavily, out of breath.

"Cas..." Dean panted hard as he stared into Cas's bright blue eyes. "Dean I..." Cas was silenced by Dean's lips pressed against his own. "Hnnnn." Cas moaned as Dean pressed against him, fingers tugging at Cas's dress shirt. "D-Dean...p-ple..." Cas pleaded, Dean pressed his lips harder against Cas, silencing him. Dean tugged as Cas's suit jacket as he slid a knee between Cas's legs. "Dean.." Cas pushed back. This was wrong, this was...cheating on Zeke. Dean was too strong, no matter how hard Cas pushed, Dean pushed back harder. Cas groaned as Dean ripped at his shirt, teeth digging into Cas's neck. Dean had changed, the shy timid boy Cas had known was no more. Pressed against him was a hungry experienced man who wanted Cas more than anything. Cas gave in, he missed Dean's touch, not caring how soft or rough it was. Cas groaned out, panting one hand against the wall, the other tangled in Dean's short hair. Dean bobbed his head, hands resting on Cas's bare hips. "Ah...fuck..." Cas groaned arching his back. He raised his hips, pressing his cock against the back of Dean's warm throat. "Dean...p-please I'm gonna..." Cas pressed hard against the wall, Dean pushed his head forward, Cas's cock at the back of his throat. Cas threw his head back as he released into Dean's waiting mouth. Dean pulled back and rose from his knees, allowing the salty substance to drip down his throat. Licking his lips, he pressed against Cas again. "Cas..." Dean breathed against Cas's ear. "I want to fuck you." Cas's heart skipped then seemed to stop. Dean had definitely changed and Cas didn't mind. He and Zeke had switched roles before, it wasn't something Cas was unused to. Cas only nodded in response. Dean unbuttoned his pants, sliding them around his ankles before lifting Cas up with ease and pinning him against the wall. Hands supporting Cas under his ass, Dean ran his tongue up Cas's neck. "Ngh..." Cas groaned out as Dean slid a finger inside Cas, supporting him with his hips. Cas moaned out, unable to control the volume of his voice. "Dean...please..." Cas begged as Dean slid his finger free. Dean lifted Cas higher, sliding into his as he pulled him down on his cock. "Ahh..." Cas groaned out, biting his lip as he felt Dean press into him. Thrusting started out slow, gentle until Cas started clawing at Dean's back. Dean cried out as Cas's nails dug into his back, causing him to thrust hard up into the other man. "A-ahh...Cas!" Dean's muscles tensed as he released into Cas. Both men panting, Dean's legs struggling to hold both him and Cas up. "Cas..." Dean breathed. "Y-Yeah..." Cas panted back. "I'm gonna pull out okay?" Dean gripped the underside of Cas's thighs, slowly pulling out of him. Once free, both men collapsed. Cas landed on Dean, still trying to catch his breath. "D-Dean..." Cas sighed. That was the best sex he had in...God...years.

"Cas..." Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "God how I've missed you." Trying to not feel the guilt of cheating on his long time boyfriend, Cas's heart sank as he answered back . "I missed you too." The thing that hurt the most was Cas wasn't lying, he had missed Dean so much. He thought after ten years he had gotten over Dean. As he laid there on top of him, bodies covered in sweat, Cas knew that he wasn't over Dean. Not by a long shot. "We uh should probably get dressed." Dean commented, patting Cas on the shoulder. "yeah." Cas agreed, crawling off of Dean. Cas pulled his suit pants up, searching around for his shirt. Dean sat up, pulling his own pants up he watched Cas, still looking around for his shirt. Cas had his back turned to Dean, Dean tilted his head. Cas had a tattoo covering his back and arms. They were angel wings, spanning across most of cas's back to his biceps. At the top of the wings, under the bottom of Cas's neck, there was cursive writing. One word was written. "Seraph."

"Angel wings?" Dean commented as he stood up, buttoning his pants. Cas found his shirt and turned to Dean. There was another tattoo, across Cas's left pectoral. A black star surrounded by a black sun. "You into tattoos now Cas?" Dean chuckled, slipping on his shirt. "I'm a tattoo artist Dean." Cas huffed, slipping on his own shirt. "I like them." Dean commented as he buttoned up his shirt. Cas didn't answer. He was still turning over in his head what he had just done. He cheated on Zeke with an old flame. Cas was angry with himself at first, but then he decided he didn't care. Which made him come back to being angry with himself again. "Cas..." Dean reached an arm out to Cas, lightly touching his shoulder. "What do we do now?" Cas sighed. "I dunno Dean. We should probably get back there, before we're missed." After they were fully dressed, the two headed back to the wedding reception. The festivities had all but ended. A few stragglers hovering over what was left of the banquet table. "Castiel!" Gabriel yelled across the banquet hall, sitting in Sam's lap. Dean and Cas approached the newlyweds. "Hi Castiel." Sam waved. He seemed to harbor no ill will against Cas. In fact he seemed like he had know from the beginning who Cas was. "Hi Sam." Cas waved awkwardly. "Are you guys okay?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, noticing Cas and Dean's messy hair. "Um yeah Gabriel. Everything is fine." Cas rubbed his neck nervously. "Owww." Why did his neck hurt? "Ahem. Um Cas." Dean held up his phone, Cas spotted multiple hickeys and bite marks in the reflection of the screen. "Fuck." Cas raised the collar of his shirt, trying to hide them.

"Well Sammy bear and I are going to go break in our hotel room." Gabriel announced. Cas rolled his eyes. "Carry me, my lovely moose!" Gabriel demanded. Sam chuckled and picked up his husband with ease, carrying him out the door. Cas and Dean stood frozen, not sure what to do. "I um...should probably get back to my hotel. Where's Balthazar?" Cas looked around, Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit." Cas groaned. "I'll take you." Dean interjected. Cas wasn't sure, things were awkward enough. However he didn't really have a choice. "Sure" Cas nodded. Dean started out to the parking lot, Cas followed. Cas spotted the Impala immediately. "You still have her?" Cas climbed into the Impala. Dean smiled "Of course. She's my baby." The ride to the hotel was silent. cas kept stealing glances at Dean as he drove. Dean was so cute before. Now Dean was gorgeous and it brought up all kinds of feelings Cas didn't want. After arriving at the hotel, Dean parked the Impala. "So Cas...do you wanna?" Dean turned to Cas, arm slung over the back seat of the Impala. Cas swung the car door open and hastily climbed out. "Thank you Dean." Cas shut the door, leaving Dean alone in the Impala, a confused look across his face. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Cas kicked a hotel trashcan into a nearby wall. "Why the fuck did I..." Cas flipped his suitcase, slinging his clothes all over the bed. Cas gripped at his hair, collapsing on the bed. "Im a dirty cheating..." Cas turned his attention to his clothes, strewn about the bed now.

The leather jacket Dean had given him all those years ago, was inches from him. Cas reached out, pulling it close to him. He wrapped himself around the jacket, trying to control feelings that he hadn't felt in a decade. He didn't know what to do. To have Dean again? To be with him again? Wrapped in his arms? Cas sniffed into the jacket. He was stuck here for two more weeks. Gabriels' honeymoon was only three days and during those three days Cas was was he going to do? Who was he going to talk to about this? Maybe he should do this, after he leaves he probably would never see Dean again. Enjoy this while it lasts. Cas sighed, emotions running wild, gripping the jacket tighter Cas force himself to sleep.

told you guys id update again :3. i know none of you were expecting this to happen right? ten year jump lol. in case anyone was curious. this is what the tattoo on cas's back looks like. 3.

. /hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/11150984_10200182214753553_3676763680982837354_ ?oh=a20b7c9429956f431fb3738dba0421ef&amp;oe=55D95909


	14. Good morning

"Hgnnn" Cas rolled over, head buried under his pillow. The constant buzzing was annoying. Cas removed the pillow, a scowl on his face. The source of the noise was his phone ringing on the bedside table. Without sitting up, Cas picked the phone up and answered. "Mnnn hello?" Cas groaned out, still half asleep. "Babe! Why didn't you call me?" It was Zeke. Cas's heart skipped a beat. "Ah yeah sorry." He heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Anyways..." Zeke continued. "How was the wedding? See any old friends?" Oh Cas had seen old friends all right. Seen and screwed. Cas only groaned into the phone. "Castiel...what's wrong?" Zeke asked, worry in his voice. Cas turned his attention the the leather jacket in his lap. "Nothing Zeke. I'm just a little worn out. You know being around Gabriel does that to me." Lies were coming out like it was a natural response and Cas was angry with himself for it. "Its okay. You get some rest. I bet the plane ride was tiring too. I love you." Zeke spoke. For a minute Cas didn't say anything. "Yeah. Love you too. Bye." Cas hung up the phone. He wrapped himself around the jacket again. Telling zeke that he loved him suddenly felt like a lie and Cas's chest hurt again.

Cas spent most of his day pacing about his hotel room. Occasionally flipping through the hotel basic cable. "This is boring." Cas groaned. Maybe he should go out. Where he didn't know, but anywhere is better than here. After adorning an old Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and blue jeans, complete with combat boots, Cas started down the hotel elevator. He decided that renting a car was his best option. He was staying here for a few weeks after all. After hailing a cab and getting a rental car, Cas explored the town. Alot really had changed. What was once a small hick town seemed to have grown into a city. Granted there were no skyscrapers but plenty of new and tall buildings decorated the streets.

Before Cas had even realized it he had ended up at Bobby's Garage. To be honest he was a little surprised that it will still there. Not even realizing he was doing it, Cas parked the car and entered the shop. "Welcome to Bobby's Garage how can I..." It was Dean, he froze dead in his tracks when he saw Cas. "Um...hi Cas." Dean wiped his hand on a dirty rag nervously. "Hello Dean." Cas replied, unable to look directly at Dean. "Listen Cas. I'm sorry about last night." Dean was apologizing to him? If anything Cas is the one who felt like the jackass "It's fine Dean. I'm not mad." Dean sighed with relief. "In that case. I get off in fifteen. You wanna grab a beer?" Cas thought it over. He did really miss Dean and Cas couldn't refuse the offer. "Sure." Cas nodded. Dean nodded back "Cool. I'll be done in a minute." After changing and washing his face Dean returned. Cas was checking his phone. He had three unopened messages from Zeke. He kept asking if Cas was okay. "Ready to go?" Dean interjected Cas's thoughts. Cas nodded. "Mind if we take Baby?" Dean motioned to the Impala. Cas nodded, he didn't really didn't feel like driving right now anyways.

The two climbed into the car. Cas stared out the window, occasionally sneaking a glance at Dean. "Do you still wear your glasses?" Cas tried to start up some small talk. Dean chuckled. "Haha occasionally. They get in the way at work so not as much as I used to." Cas smiled. "Pity. You always looked so cute in your glasses." Was Cas flirting? Really? It was like a damn reflex around Dean. Dean laughed. "You think so? I think I look like a dork with them on." Cas chuckled "A cute dork." Fuck it. Cas decided he didn't care if he was flirting anymore, he obviously couldn't help himself. Dean only smiled in response as they pulled into the parking lot of a run down bar.

"Deeeeeaaaannnyyy pieee! Your eyes look like sparkly emeralds!" Well Cas was blitzed, happily chugging his fifth beer while Dean was barely on his second. "Cas man slow down you're gonna die." Dean tried to take Cas's beer, Cas swiped it away. "Mine!" Cas yelled, earning a few dirty looks from the other bar patrons. "Dammit Cas. What possible reason do you have to get this drunk?" Dean groaned as Cas spun in his bar seat. Cas thought it over. Well as much as a smashed idiot could think anyway. He had lots of reasons. Cheating on Zeke. Confusion about his feelings for Dean. Cas didn't want to linger on the thought and took another swig."Oh my god Deeeeaaaannnn you have so many freckles." Cas busted out into drunken laughter. "Maybe I should take you to the hotel." Dean sighed. "Come on Cas." Dean slung Cas's arm over his shoulder, dragging him from the bar.

"Cas let go of my neck." Dean was trying to get Cas to lay in the front seat of the Impala. Cas had a death grip on his neck. "Uh uh." Cas shook his head. "I wanna hold you." Cas pulled at Dean's neck, causing them to fall onto the leather seats. "Dammit Cas." Dean groaned, Cas's arms still latched to his neck like a vice. "You're like a stupid little drunken Angel." Cas giggled "But I'm your stupid little drunken Angel." Cas pulled Dean into a sloppy drunken kiss. Dean, giving up, sank into it. Dean pressed against Cas, trying to keep his entire weight off him. Cas smelled like body wash and tasted like a brewery. Dean didn't mind, especially once Cas raised his legs to wrap around the small of Dean's back. It wasn't a long time before the two men were grinding against each other, tugging at the others clothes like they were a barrier that needed to be torn down. "Cas?" Dean breathed, lips hovering over Cas's own. "My place?" Cas nodded lightly in approval.

"Nghh..." Dean groaned, trying to focus on the road. Cas was busy laying across the long front seat, tongue wetting the front of Dean's jeans. "Ah...Dammit Cas..." Dean groaned, almost losing focus on the road. "I can't freaking focus when you're doing that." Cas chuckled, moving to unbutton Dean's jeans. Dean used a free hand to stop him, the other on the wheel. "C-Cas..." Dean panted. "We're almost there just wait a damn minute." Cas pulled back, pouting a bit with his arms crossed.

The moment Dean turned the engine off Cas was on him again. The two managed to make it to Dean's apartment door, hands and lips never leaving the other. Dean struggled with the key as Cas begged for his attention, pressing against Dean and biting at his ear. Door finally open, Dean slammed it behind him before pressing Cas against a nearby wall. Dean pressed Cas's arms above his head and began to viciously attack his neck. Dean was marking Cas as if his life depended on it, as if it was a way to say "MINE". Cas moaned out as Dean's teeth and lips repeatedly attacked his neck. "Dean..." Cas managed to moan out as Dean went for his throat again. "Mnnn?" Dean answered, releasing Cas neck. "Bedroom." Cas pleaded, wrists writhing under Dean's hand.

Dean nodded, lifting Cas up with ease he carried him to the bedroom. Dean's room was small, yet he had somehow managed to squeeze a queen size bed in it none the less. Dean harshly tossed Cas on the bed, wrenching his tight black tshirt over his head. Cas tugged at his own shirt as Dean crawled in top of him. Dean hastily shoved his tongue down Cas's throat. Cas groaned in response, clawing at Dean's back. A few minutes later, clothes were strewn about the room. Dean broke the kiss. "Turn on your side Cas." Dean ordered. Cas did as he was told while Dean fumbled through his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting some into his hand. Cas gasped out as Dean slid a finger in, quickly followed by a second. As Dean searched for Cas's sweet spot he breathed heavily in Cas's ear. "You like that don't you baby? My fingers in your ass, invading your angelic little body." Cas only moaned in response. Dean began to kiss Cas's shoulder, down his back that was decorated with Angel wings. "Ah Dean...please I..." Cas panted out, clawing at the sheets. "You what Cas?" Dean smiled against Cas's back, fingers still working away. "You have to say it." Cas whimpered as he struggled to get the words out. "Pl...please Dean...fuck me..." Cas begged, burying his face in the mattress. "Good boy." Dean smirked, pulling his fingers free. After grabbing the bottle of lube, Dean prepped himself. Chest against Cas's back, Dean pushed his way in slowly. Cas cried out as Dean entered him, fingers digging into the mattress. Dean started off SLOW, getting Cas used to the rhythm. He gripped Cas's thigh, pulling it up against him to gain leverage. Dean sped up, pumping in and out of Cas as he bit harshly into the man's shoulder. Cas cried out like a wounded animal as Dean bit down harder. " Nnnaaaahh. D-Deann Fuuuuckk! HARDER. Deaannn More..." Cas begged.

Dean happily obliged, sliding his hand from Cas's thigh to the back of his head. Cas winced as Dean tugged at his hair, fucking into Cas harder than he ever had before. Cas felt Dean's muscles tense as he took a final tight tug at Cas's hair releasing inside him. Cas came in in tandem, groaning as rode out out the orgasm. Dean released Cas's hair, panting into his shoulder. For a moment neither man moved, the only noise in the apartment was their labored breathing. Dean pulled out, rolling on his back, panting. "Fuck..." Dean gasped out, trying to catch his breath. Cas rolled over to face Dean. The two stared at each other for a few moments, a smile across both their faces. "Ha...that was fun." Dean chuckled "I think I need a shower." Cas propped up on his arm and nodded. "Me too. But I don't think I can get up." Dean laughed as he pulled Cas into a weak kiss. "Come here Cas." Dean patted his chest, Cas snuggled up to it. "Ya know." Cas started "I remember this being an exact opposite position ten years ago." Dean let out a happy sigh "I was a lot shier and smaller ten years ago." Cas sighed in agreement. After a few minutes in the others arms, Cas spoke "So why are you still working at Bobby's?" Dean laughed "That's such weird pillow talk." Cas punched Dean in the arm. "I haven't seen you in ten years dork. Answer the question." Current bottom or not Cas had never gotten out of the habit calling Dean a dork or calling him out. Dean sighed "Yeah. I've been working with Bobby for about ten years now." Cas looked up "Why didn't you go to college?" Dean sat up, scratching the back of his head. "I did for about six months. Then well...mom died." Cas's heart sunk.

He had no idea, now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Mary at Sam's wedding. An event Mary would have happily attended. Dean continued "It was a house fire. Sammy and I were at Kevin's when we got the news. There I was, stuck with almost 16 year old Sammy with no home. I quit school. Used the money I had saved up for us to get this apartment together. I raised Sam and sent him off to college. I didn't see any point in my being back at school." Dean sighed heavily, Cas wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Dean." Cas squeezed tighter. "What about you?" Dean spoke causing Cas to release him. "Not much. Went to school, majored in art and I work at a tattoo shop." Cas shrugged. "That's it?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "No boyfriends to speak of?" Cas felt a pang in his chest. Why of all questions did Dean have to ask that one? "What?" Dean continued. "No college sweethearts?" Cas sighed with almost a relief. "Nope. No college sweethearts." That actually wasn't a lie. Zeke and Cas hadn't started dating until Cas had already finished college. "Good." Dean kissed Cas's forehead. "What about you Dean?" Cas looked up, blue eyes focused on Dean's green. "Well I didn't date anybody if that's what you mean." Dean scratched his head nervously "A few flings here and there but never anything serious." Now that Cas hadn't expected. Dean seemed like a settle down kind of guy when they were younger. Though it made Cas happy Dean wasn't with anybody and a pang of guilt that he was.

"All water under the bridge babe." Dean patted Cas's head. Cas's heart skipped. Dean calling him babe like that. Like they had never broken up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean stood up. "Wanna come?" Cas shook his head "I'm fine. I still can't stand properly anyways." Dean chuckled and headed to his private bathroom. Cas stared as Dean crossed, damn Dean had a nice ass. I mean it was cute before but now just...damn. a buzzing noise interrupted Cas's thoughts. "Oh fuck" Cas search around for his pants, finding his phone in his pocket. Sixteen missed calls from Ezekiel. "Christ." Cas sighed as he answered the phone. "Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?!" Zeke screamed into Cas's ear. "Dammit Zeke that hurt and I was busy." Cas growled. "Busy? With what?" Zeke growled back. Cas had to think of a lie and quick. "I was hanging out with Balthazar. I left my phone in the hotel, I just got back." Zeke huffed "Fine. Take your phone next time. Love you." Cas heard the bathroom door click open "Okay bye." Cas hung up. "Who was that?" Dean was toweling his hair dry, sweatpants hanging off his hips. "Gabriel. Just checking on me." Lies had become second nature to Cas now. "Haha Gabriel." Dean sat on the bed next to Cas. "So...how did you feel about my brother dating Sam?" Cas cocked his head. Dean stopped drying his hair, tossing the towel to the floor. "To be honest I didn't like it. Gabriel reminded me of you. Everytime he came over to see Sam, id give him this hard glare. That was stupid of me I know, but I was young." Cas felt a stab of guilt. Honestly Zeke reminded Cas of Dean a bit. They had the same green eyes which made Cas avoid Zeke for years until he finally gave in, trying to fill the void left by losing Dean. "Cas." Dean touched Cas's shoulder lightly, causing him to jump. "Are you okay?" Cas nodded. "Don't worry Cas, I dont hate you brother. He's really good to Sam. I'm happy they are together." Dean rubbed Cas's shoulder. "Come on babe. Lets go to sleep." Dean tugged at Cas's shoulder, pulling him into the bed. "Cas...come here." Dean held his arms out, pulling Cas close to him. "Good night. I love you." Dean nuzzled Cas. "I...I love you too Dean." Cas sniffed, trying to hold back tears. God he never wanted this to end. He never wanted to have to leave Dean's arms again.

"Bacon?" Cas sat up, sniffing the air. Cas heard clanging in the kitchen. He scanned the bedroom, he couldn't find his clothes. "Dammit." Cas groaned, grabbing a pair of Dean's boxers out of his dresser. They were a little big and hung off Cas's hips a bit. Cas peeked into the kitchen, a smile spread across his face. Dean was in his sweatpants and an apron, Dean was also wearing his glasses causing Cas to smile even bigger. "Morning" Dean turned from the stove, smiling at Cas. "Good morning." Cas smiled back. "Are those my boxers?" Dean pointed the spatula at Cas. Cas glanced down. "Um yeah sorry. I couldn't find my clothes." Dean shook his head "It's fine, you look cute." Cas blushed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Um thanks. What's for breakfast?" Dean plated the food. "Pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs." The two took their seats across from each other at kitchen table. "This ish goood." Cas spoke through a mouth full of pancake. "Thanks. I was already a fairly good cook, cooking for Sammy was good practice." Dean took a sip of his coffee. "Arnt you kind of wasting your hotel room?" Cas looked up from his plate. "Um its alright. I can cancel it." Dean cocked an eyebrow "Cancel it?" Cas blushed. "Sorry that was presumptuous of me." Dean shook his head. "You're more than welcome to stay here Cas. Id love that actually." That didn't seem like a bad idea actually. Waking up to Dean everyday. Actually it seemed like heaven.

"I'd love to."Cas took the last bite of his breakfast. Dean smiled approvingly. "Do you want me to go get your stuff from the hotel?" Cas stood up, taking the dishes to the sink. "Um sure. If you dont mind." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in about an hour okay?" Cas giggled, Dean's scruff tickled Cas's cheek. "Mnnn okay." Cas turned, giving Dean a gentle kiss. "Make yourself at home." Dean waved as he walked out the door. Not sure what to do, Cas poked around Dean's apartment. "Haha I cant believe he still has this." Cas picked up Dean's old Lord of The Rings sword. "He was so excited when he got this." Cas remembered Christmas all those years ago, how Dean's face lit up when he opened it. Putting the sword down, Cas continued to explore the small apartment. Dean was most definitely a bachelor. Beer bottles and clothes we're strewn about, no real sense of order. Cas prodded through Dean's movies. "Haha. He still has all the Lord of The Rings movies."Cas popped the first one in and crashed on the couch. It had been years since he had seen Lord of The Rings. "Whatcha watching?" Cas looked up, Dean was hovering over Cas. He hadn't even heard Dean come in. "Lord of The Rings? Awesome." Dean crashed on the couch beside Cas, wrapping his arm around him. Cas leaned his head onto Dean's chest. "I missed you." Dean rubbed Cas's shoulder. "I missed you too." Cas nuzzled Dean. He didn't care what happened after his two weeks was up. Right now he just wanted to be with Dean.

This account is no longer active. i have moved to archive of our own (a03) i currently have 22 supernatural stories written as of 5/29/15. some multiple chapters. my page is /users/captaindestiel1/works. i write minimum one story a week and sometimes four stories max a week depending. if you want to keep following me or like my writing then please visit my a03 page :). ALSO THIS STORY IN PARTICULAR IS COMPLETED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT. THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ON AO3. :)


End file.
